


The Friskriel One Shot Archive

by Phemon13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phemon13/pseuds/Phemon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a large collection of every Friskriel (Asriel x Frisk) fanfic I've ever done. Some may be crossovers, some AUs, some may be for a certain holiday. They are all fluffy and enjoyable to read. (Universe is Post-Pacifist unless specified otherwise) Reviews are appreciated, and enjoy the show!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. *flirt*

Universe: Animal Crossing/Undertale crossover/AU (Undercrossing) where Frisk is the mayor and Asriel is the secretary

8:30pm

“Good evening Asriel!” Frisk exclaims, shrugging off their coat as they enter the town hall of New Home, greeting the lone secretary (as there is only one)

“Howdy Mayor Frisk! How’re things?” Asriel momentarily looks up from his work before stifling a yawn, stretching and resuming work

“Fine. Just came back from selling all the fish I caught to the Bone Bros so I could donate a little bit more into that fountain we’ve been funding.” Frisk chats idly while sorting out their own pile of work

“Ah, good work then! How far are we until completion?” Asriel rallies back, relishing in the fact they finally have some alone time together (thankfully there are no visitors currently)

“I believe we’re at 22,050 bells out of a total of 99,800″ Frisk answers back, remembering what the funny little wooden Gyroid-thing said “I swear, you and I are the only ones donating towards this. The rest of the villagers are too finicky”

“Let me guess; the 50 bells is from Sans?” Asriel asks, half-jokingly (but wouldn’t put it past Sans to do so)

“You know it. Though 2,000 bells was donated by his brother Papyrus, who seems much more generous” Frisk’s face scrunches up slightly, envisioning the lazy-bones asleep at his usual spot, the unattended fishing pole beside him

“That he does” Asriel comments curtly, prominently focused on the work he has laid out for himself

…

…

9:30pm

Frisk, who has long ago finished their daily work today, currently idly playing with a pencil on their desk, absent-mindedly gazes at their secretary, who seemingly has MORE work to be done than before.  
Then an “evil” thought crosses their mind…

***ACT***

***ASRIEL***

*IGNORE* *TALK* *OFFER HELP* ***FLIRT***

Slowly, Frisk gets up off of their chair, being wary not to alert Asriel, and quietly gets behind Asriel’s back before wrapping their arms around his mid-torso, gently nuzzling their face into the side of Asriel’s face.

“Frisk…” Asriel quietly exclaims

“…”

“Friiiisk, quit it!” Asriel whines, attempting to pry Frisk’s vice-like grip around his torso (A/N:  _but it refused SORRY_ )

“Whyyy?” Frisk complains, acting like a toddler

“I gotta finish this paperwork!” Asriel explains, motioning to the pile of work he has before him

“… When’s it due?” Frisk asks, almost _glaring_  at the infernal paperwork

“Well not ‘till next week but sti-” Asriel is shortly cut off by Frisk’s mouth silencing his semi-forcibly

“That can wait” Frisk decides as they pull Asriel out of his workplace and towards the leather couch the pair have strictly assigned for cuddling

Asriel briefly looks back at the mound of work he’s neglecting before shrugging his shoulders and turning his attention towards his soulmate.  
“Well I can’t exactly say ‘no’ to you can I?”


	2. *comfort*

**1:33am**

“Mmmng…” Asriel mutters, attempting to get more comfortable: switching the side he’s sleeping on, flipping his pillow, and stifling a yawn before finally settling down in a comfortable position  _“We’ve got a big day tomorrow so I should get to sleep”_ he thinks as he’s slowly drifting off…

*creeeeeeaak….”

 _“What was that noise? Was it my door?”_  Asriel thinks, not because of fear, but curiosity

*thump* *thump* *thump*

 _“They sneaked into my room again didn't they? I thought I told them not to”_  Asriel thinks, wondering why they’re up so late at night, then suddenly feels a cold set of hands across his midriff “Frisk…”

“…”

“Frisk! I’m trying to sleep! Quit it…” Asriel says out loud before prying the arms off and turning towards the culprit, whom he can barely see as it is so dark

“Oh, sorry Asriel, I thought you were already asleep” Frisk explains quietly, which Asriel is shocked by their demeanor

“Well do you think anyone would be awake feeling _these_  set of hands on them?” Asriel jokes as he clasps Frisk’s hands between his in attempt to warm them

“Yeah, I guess not…” Frisk admits, turning away with their eyes downcast

 _“Okay something’s wrong…”_  “Why can’t you sleep?” Asriel asks, letting go with one of his hands and placing it on Frisk’s face

“I… I…… I had a nightmare…” Frisk answers, visibly shaking

“A nightmare? What are you, 7?” Asriel jokes attempting to cheer up Frisk, but notices that this time, it’s serious

“N-no Asriel, I-I’m serious, it was a really bad dream…” Frisk attempts to clarify, staring at their own hands, wringing and untwisting them

“Wait, seriously? Do you need to talk to me about it?” Asriel asks, feeling they might as well help Frisk (as they won’t be getting to sleep anytime soon)

“Mmmhmm… Do you mind?” Frisk nods and looks up at Asriel, who has taken on a more sympathetic demeanor

“Of course not! What are friends for?” Asriel asks rhetorically, pulling Frisk into a hug

“Th-thanks Asriel” Frisk says before reciprocating the hug

“No problem, buddy. So what was the nightmare about?”

“It… It…. It was horrible…” Frisk starts

“Well that’s obvious” Asriel mentions off-handedly, but pushes Frisk to continue

“I… I… I was completely different from how I am now… I… I was cruel, Asriel! I KILLED MONSTERS ASRIEL!” Frisk yells at Asriel, tears threatening to spill

“…” Asriel stays silent, urging Frisk to go on

“And, and, and… I was so vindictive! I-I killed for just the pleasure of it! It felt like someone was controlling me! I stayed in the Ruins just so I could kill every monster that dwelt there, Asriel! And MOM! Oh god, Mom! Just as she was sparing me I-” Frisk pauses, clutching the pillow to their body

“Shh, shh” Asriel hugs Frisk and pats their back, attempting to calm them

“I-I-I KILLED EVERYONE, ASRIEL! All our friends! Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, even Asgore!”

“It’s fine Frisk, it was only a dream…” Asriel continues to comfort them, only imagining what Frisk was dreaming of, and it made him sick to his stomach

“But what if that happens in the future, Asriel? Wh-what if I lose control and I-” Frisk attempts to continue before getting silenced by Asriel grabbing their face and turning it towards him

“Listen Frisk. It. Was. A. Nightmare. Nothing in nightmares or dreams ever come true, you know that right?”

“But what if it do-” Frisk attempts again but is silenced once again by Asriel with his finger on their lips

“Silence, Frisk. _None_  of that will ever happen. In fact, I’m going to make sure it never happens by staying by your side forever. How about that then?” Asriel asks, realizing the commitment he’s making

“That sounds nice…” Frisk mentions, rubbing their face into Asriel’s hand, feeling a wave of comfort emanating from Asriel

“Of course it does! Best friends forever right?”

“Yeah… Though now, we’re more than ‘best friends’…” Frisk corrects, clasping Asriel’s spare hand and blushing slightly

“O-oh yeah, that…” Asriel blushes too, remembering their declaration to their Mom a couple weeks back  _“I still can’t believe she’s okay with us dating…”_

“Hehe, thanks for talking with me Asriel…” Frisk thanks, feeling much better compared to when they entered Asriel’s room

“It was my pleasure Frisk. Now, what do you say we get some sleep?” Asriel asks

“Umm” Frisk fidgets uncontrollably, wanting to say something but can’t

“Hmm? What is it?”

“Umm..” Frisk pauses as they take their index finger and slowly tug at Asriel’s pyjama top “… Can I?”

Asriel looks at the finger, then looks at Frisk “Eh, what the heck, why not? Just for tonight” Asriel comments as they shrug off their top, then motion to Frisk to come closer “Cm’ere you…” 

Frisk practically lights up and pounces Asriel into the bed, snuggling into his fluffy chest as Asriel pulls the covers over both of them “Thanks Azzy… I love you…” Frisk comments as they look up at Asriel and give him a peck on the nose before laying down onto him

“Hehe, you’re welcome Frisk, I love you too. Sweet dreams” Asriel comments as he wraps his hands around Frisk’s body, settling down and preparing for wonderful  dreams for both of them

And just before Asriel drifts off to sleep, he hears the chuckle of a certain mom-goat, before she closes the bedroom and heads to bed herself


	3. A Very Friskriel Christmas

“C’mon, Asriel! Wear your Christmas sweater! Aunt Alphys made it specially for you!

“Aw Moooom! Do I really have to?”

“Don’t you backtalk me mister! Look, even Frisk is wearing their’s and they like it!” Toriel points to Frisk, who is sitting next to Asriel, simply enjoying the spectacle

“…” Asriel stares at their pseudo-sibling for a few seconds before realizing it’s futile to argue with their mother “Okay, I’ll wear it Mom, but only because you said to” Asriel mumbles as they pull on the large, fluffy sweater

“Thank you darling! Now, I must go! There is a pie in the kitchen that needs my assistance! You two get along!” Toriel exclaims, hurriedly rushing towards the kitchen, obviously to make sure Papyrus or Undyne have made any… ‘changes’ to it (I don’t think you can make a pie out of spaghetti Papyrus…)

“Sheesh Mom, always the pushy one, aren’t you? I think she forgets once in a while that I have fur too…” Asriel mentions to Frisk as he pulls at the sweater

“I think they’re cute Asriel! Besides, look! We match!” Frisk exclaims as they point to the sweaters, each a similar pattern: green for Asriel and red for Frisk

“Alright, alright, I get it! I’ll wear the darn sweater” Asriel resigns as he falls back into the sofa, staring at the fireplace that is emanating a warm atmosphere

“Aww, c’mon Asriel! No grumpy-faces at this Christmas Eve party!” Frisk says as they poke Asriel’s cheek, attempting to get a chuckle out of him

“Quit it Frisk, I’m not in the mood” Asriel complains, attempting to mask the wave of giggles already surfacing

“Not in the mood eh? Well I guess I’ll have to take drastic measures…” Frisk warns as they start to take off Asriel’s sweater

“Frisk? Y-you don’t mean…”

* * *

“Oh wow Sans, that’s such a funny story!” Toriel chats to Sans in the kitchen, keeping a watching eye on the pie

“Well I appreciate it Toriel. Now there’s something I’ve been meaning to as-” Sans starts but is interrupted b-

“PFFFFFAHAHHAHAH!” Sans and Toriel hear an extremely loud exclamation of laughter coming from the living room. They move there to find Frisk and Asriel in a tickle fight, and it’s clear Frisk is winning. Sans and Toriel slowly shake their heads before silently making their way back to the kitchen

“Those two get along real well don’t they?” Sans asks Toriel, who is still giggling at their son and pseudo-child

“Yes, they are adorable.” Toriel comments with a certain gleam in her eyes

“and… You’re okay with them dating?” Sans questions cautiously, knowing the fact is still new to everyone “They’ve only been dating for 3 months now right?”

“Yes, 3 months and 5 days” Toriel answers as if from memory “And of course I’m okay with is Sans! I want my babies to be happy, and I believe that it’s genuine love they have for each other. Both have been through so much…” Toriel comments as she stares at her children, who have momentarily stopped

“Well, you’re not wrong Tori, I wish the best for both of them” Sans says, knowing **this**  Frisk won’t be resetting the timeline for a very long time. “Now, the question I’ve been meaning to ask…” Sans begins

“Yes?”

“You keep the mistletoe hanging above the front door right?” 

“Yes, yes I do Sans. But why would you want to know about the mistletoe?” Toriel asks, perplexed

“Oh, since we were speaking about the children, it reminded me of a… ‘favour’ I have to do for one of them. I’ll see you around Toriel.” Sans says as he exits the kitchen, waving off Toriel

_“Hmm, must be serious. He didn’t even make any puns when he was talking to me… Oh well, I’m sure it’s nothing horrible if it concerns the children”_ Toriel thinks before going back to the pie

* * *

“Okay, okay Frisk, I give! You can stop now!” Asriel surrenders, after being viciously tickled for about 5 minutes almost to the point of crying

“Hehe, I knew I could make you smile, Asriel” Frisk comments with a triumphant smile, knowing they have bested their pseudo-brother

“I don’t think I can ever be grumpy or sad around you, Frisk” Asriel comments sincerely, speaking nothing but the truth

“Well, I try my best!” Frisk comments, pulling Asriel close to them and noogying them in the head. “All our friends are around too for Christmas Eve, right? You can’t be grumpy around them either!”

“Yeah. Everyone came around this time. Alphys and Undyne, Mettaton and Napstablook, Sans and Papyrus, even Asgore. Though Mom’s been keeping a watchful eye on him the whole time” Asriel lists off everyone  _“Plus if Sans does what I asked him for, this could be a perfect Christmas…”_ Asriel thinks, hoping that Sans puts up his end of the bargain

The two just stay there in comfortable silence, before Frisk notices the mistletoe from the front door start hovering with a slight blue tint and slowly make its way towards the couple “Looks like we won’t be having ketchup for a VERY long time. Must remember to thank Sans later…” Frisk thinks as they pretend not to notice the obvious scene that’s unravelling

“Oh hey, look” Asriel mentions off-handedly, attempting to steady his fast beating heart

“Oh, a mistletoe. Wonder how that got here.” Frisk tries to say as nonchalantly as possible, playing into the plan  _“Well, might as well make him do the honors, make him even more embarrassed then he already is…”_  Frisk thinks as they turn towards Asriel “Well, Asriel? You know the traditions of mistletoe, right? I’m waiting…” Frisk teases as they close their eyes, expecting the kiss

_“Ohgodohgodohgod they saw through my plan! Now they’re calling my bluff!”_ Asriel worries not sure if they should do it, looking around when a long purple and black leg appears from around the door

“OH MY GOODNESS WILL YOU TWO JUST **SMOOCH** ALREADY?” Mettaton yells from inside the kitchen, causing Asriel to notice that all their friends have appeared and are watching the spectacle, as well as a smirking Sans, left eye ablaze with magic

_“Well, the whole family’s here, might as well”_ Asriel concludes, leaning in and pecking Frisk on the lips before moving back awkwardly “Hehe, I did it Frisk! Merry Christmas!” he says before looking at Frisk’s eyebrows furrowing, instantly thinking that Frisk didn’t like the kiss “Umm… Frisk, did you not like it?” Asriel quietly asks, worrying what the answer will be

“That… that wasn’t a kiss…” Frisk comments slowly, touching their lips and looking directly at Asriel. “THIS is a kiss” they say as they wrap their arms around Asriel’s neck and kiss him full-on, forcing him onto his back

A chorus of “Aww”’s echo around the living room as the ACTUAL kiss is performed. Asriel slowly wraps his arms around Frisk’s torso and simply enjoys the kiss. Several seconds (and several pecks) later, Asriel is laying on his back on the couch with Frisk snuggled deeply into his chest

“Hey, Asriel?” Frisk begins, slightly muffled from being on Asriel’s chest

“Yes, Frisk?” Asriel asks, still with a blush upon his cheeks

“I hate to sound cliché, but this really was the best Christmas of my life” Frisk admits, massive amounts of blush appearing on their cheeks

“Best Christmas of your life so far” Asriel corrects, pulling Frisk closer to him

“Heh, I guess that’s correct. Merry Christmas Asriel” Frisk comments as they slowly drift off on their giant fluffy boyfriend-pillow

“Merry Christmas, Frisk.”


	4. Surename

Based on [@lucius-kei](http://tmblr.co/m8TtH0ARObEoiO3puF451_Q)‘s [post](http://lucius-kei.tumblr.com/post/136192328045/surename) 

Set in Undercrossing, a couple years or so after Frisk and Asriel start dating...

* * *

“Afternoon, Asriel!” Frisk calls as they shrug off their coat and hang it on the coat-rack

“Ah, howdy Mayor Frisk! How are you today?” Asriel calls back, taking a small break from his usual mound of work  


“I’m fine, Asriel. And how many times do I have to say it? You can just call me ‘Frisk’!” Frisk chuckles a bit and stares at their secretary, hands on their hips mockingly  


“Ah, right. Sorry Frisk! Old habits die hard.” Asriel apologizes, getting back into the paperwork  


“I can tell. Plus, haven’t we been dating for a couple years now? Surely you must have other forms of endearment” Frisk comments, walking over to Asriel and draping their hands around his shoulders, giving him a half-hug  


“Nah, I like your name as is, Frisk. I leave the nicknaming to Mom” Asriel answers, holding Frisk’s hands with his own  _“Hmm… ‘dating’… right, I should do it today! Deep breaths, Asriel… Just do it as you did in your head”_  


“Heh, that’s true. I swear, she likes calling me ‘Frisky-wisky-kins’ just to annoy me, or just because **you**  don’t do it!” Frisk comments as they squeeze their secretary, before noticing that he has suddenly gone very still. Frisk releases the hug and walks around to see Asriel’s face “Asriel? You okay?”  


“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine” Asriel answers back, attempting to calm his stampeding heart “Say… Frisk?”  


“Yeah?”  


“You… You said you were raised in an orphanage, right?” Asriel slowly starts, choosing his words carefully  


“Yes? But what has that got to do with anything?” Frisk asks, puzzled  


“Well,” He starts as he gets up and faces Frisk ”I was looking through some old documents the other day, and came across your Mayor application form…”  


“Oh, the one I wanted to see to see if it was legit? I remember you dropping all your papers on the floor and totally looking like a klutz!”  


“Sh-shut up! I was nervous meeting my new boss for the first time! I didn’t MEAN to drop the documents…” Asriel complains, temporarily losing his train of thought

“It’s fine, Asriel! At least it shined a light on my future boyfriend and what his behaviour’s really like!” Frisk teases as they sidle up to Asriel and give him a peck on his furry cheek “So anyway, about the document?”  


“Y-yeah, about that” Asriel attempts to get his thoughts back into line “You don’t have a surname, right?”  


“Yeah, my parents, when they dropped me at the orphanage, didn’t give me one. One of the nuns there suggested taking their surname, but I didn’t like it at the time”  


“I see, so you’re searching for a new surname now, right?” Asriel slows his breath as he reaches into his pants pocket and brings out a velvet case, hidden from Frisk  


“Yeah, sometime I’d like one, but I never get good suggestions” Frisk answers, putting a hand behind their head  


“How about Dreemurr?” Asriel suddenly asks, bringing out the case and presenting it in front of Frisk’s face  


“…” Frisk just blankly stares at the case, so long that Asriel questions if this was the right idea  


“You know, Frisk Dreemurr has a nice ring to it…” Asriel comments, trying not to sound too nervous  _“ **Crud**! Am I going to fast for them?”_  


“… Are you trying to ask what I think you are, Asriel?” Frisk asks slowly, putting their index finger to their head, looking very seriously at Asriel  


_“No backing out now, buddy”_ “Yes, yes I am” Asriel answers slowly back, getting on one knee and opening the case, revealing a modest diamond with a slight red tint embedded into a white gold ring  


“…” Frisk looks at Asriel before smirking and saying“… So you’re saying you want Toriel to adopt me and you become my step-brother?” with a small grin  


“Wha- Of course I’m not Frisk! I’m asking you to marry m-” Asriel complains before Frisk slides right past the ring and gives Asriel a big hug, pretty much lifting him up off his feet  


“Yes.” Frisk says into Asriel’s shoulder, pushing him out of the hug and looking directly into his eyes, cupping his head with their hands “Yes, I will marry you Asriel. Always, whenever you ask that, my answer will be yes.” They finish, tears threatening to spill  


“…” Asriel stares blankly at Frisk’s teary eyes, trying to make sure he heard them right “Y-you will?” he stutters, realizing he was worrying for no reason. After the slow nod from Frisk, Asriel’s reaction is ecstatic. Asriel picks up Frisk with both arms, and starts swinging them around the room “You will! Oh Frisk, I’m so happy!”  


“Wha- Put me down you crazy goat!” Frisk chides, though internally they’re just as happy  


“What? Oh, sorry Frisk!” Asriel says as they put down Frisk, still having a large smile on his face “I’m just so happy…”   


“I can tell! Yeesh, you are a **lot**  stronger than you give yourself credit for!” Frisk comments as they straighten out their back, then turn again to face Asriel, lifting up their left hand. “Well, Asriel? I guess I’ll let you do the honors:  


“Oh, right.” Asriel says as they pick up the discarded ring box, opening it up and sliding the engagement ring on Frisk’s left ring finger “Perfect fit. I knew it.” he comments, admiring how perfect it looks on them  


“Hehe” Frisk starts to chuckle  


“Hmm? What is it?” Asriel asks, wondering why Frisk started laughing  


“I guess I got a new nickname for you! **Mr. Fiancé”**  Frisk teases as they admire the new ring on their finger

“So you do! So I can call you my fiancée too!” Asriel states, as when spoken, fiancée can mean either one  


“Yes you can! May I now kiss my future-groom-to-be?” Frisk asks, as they once again cup their hands onto Asriel’s face  


“Only if I get to kiss my soulmate.” Asriel answers, staring lovingly into Frisk’s eyes  


“Meh, I’ll take it” Frisk jokes as they close the gap, getting lost in the first kiss of two lovestruck fiancées, and surely not the last…


	5. The 'Date'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool AU. context in notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://phemon.tumblr.com/post/136339358357/phemon-purincipia-phemon-purincipia

_Saturday, 12:55. Outside Frisk’s house_

_“Okay Azzie, deep breaths buddy. You just have to calm down dang it…”_ Asriel thinks to himself, attempting to quell his fast-beating heart  _“… Nope, still nervous. It’s fine, it’s not like you’re about to have a bloody DATE with your crush who also just happens to be Student Council President- OH WAIT YES IT IS. It’s exactly that! You know what, screw it. the faster I ring this doorbell, the quicker I can get rid of this shaky feeling…”_ Asriel takes a deep breath as he slowly pushes the doorbell, making the ringing echo for a couple moments through Frisk’s house. A couple moments later, Frisk opens the door…

 _ **Wearing nothing but towels.** _ Asriel quickly shields his eyes as they greet Frisk

“Hey Asriel! You’re here ear-” Frisk greets nonchalantly, taking no reaction to the startled and blushing Asriel who is covering his eyes

“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD FRISK! Cover yourself before answering the door!” Asriel yells, trying his best not to peek

“What, this?” Frisk asks dumbly as they look at their barely clothed state “I just got out of the shower, dummy! Plus I knew it was you when I opened the door! I don’t mind **you**  looking at me like this!~” They tease, attempting to get into Asriel’s line of vision

“Well it bothers me!” Asriel states as he firmly covers his eyes with his hands, attempting to walk into Frisk’s house basically blindfolded

“Aww… Spoilsport” Frisk pouts as they close the front door “Besides, haven’t we already had a couple swimming lessons together already? And when we had that class trip to the beach? I’m pretty sure you’ve already seen whatever I have to offer!” Frisk laughs as the sidle past Asriel, making sure to brush by his bare shoulder with theirs

“That’s true, the school swimsuit doesn’t leave much to the imagination…” Asriel replies, instantly remembering both times, where he could always remember his eyes slowly gaze towards Frisk in that tight school swimsuit “Oh gosh, I’m remembering it now. I didn’t stare during those times, did I?” He asks cautiously, waiting for the worst

“Hmm, well I do remember you averting your eyes whenever we would look at each other…” Frisk ponders as they think about it, before another scheme surfaces “But if you’re guilty for peeping, I have the same offence, Azzy! I gotta admit, you have a lot of meat on those bones!~” Frisk again teases as they attempt to feel under Asriel’s tank top, feeling the hard muscle beneath soft fur “You oughta flaunt them more buddy! Soon, you’ll have all the ladies you want!” they tease, poking at Asriel, causing him to squirm

“I get it, I get it, Frisk! You love to tease me! Will you just get dressed already?” Asriel complains, still shielding his eyes, wanting his embarrassment to end

“”Aww, but I AM serious, Azzy! Yeesh, is that any way to treat your date?” Frisk complains back, before shivering a little bit, as they are barely clothed. They decide to play one more prank on Asriel. Quickly, they throw the towels they’ve been wearing on Asriel’s head “Well, I’m gonna go get changed, Asriel! I’ll see you in a few!~” They say in a sing-song voice, skipping up the stairs stark naked

 _“Jeez, that Frisk. I wonder if they do this to anyone else?”_ Asriel thinks, finally taking his hands off his eyes and staring at the towels Frisk threw at them  _“Wait… two towels… Then that means…”_ Asriel thinks for a second before immediately getting a nosebleed, which he tries to stop with a couple tissues that were conveniently by the place he decided to stay “Don’t run around naked, Frisk! What would your parents think of you!” he calls to Frisk while dabbing his nose, hoping they can hear him

“Hmm… Mom would probably become a blushing mess and Dad would encourage me! He’s always been the more free-spirited one” Frisk calls from their bedroom, getting ready “Oh, and by the way, I told you to be here at 1: **30** , Asriel. So humour yourself for about 20 minutes, k?” They call, poking their head out their bedroom

“Okay! I’ll find something to do!” Asriel calls back, throwing the soaked tissue in the bin (A/N: NOT THAT TYPE FOR HIS NOSEBLEED… cretins…)  _“Damn it, I’m still nervous. I guess I could call someone for love advice, but who? Papyrus is oblivious, Sans would just tease, Mom’s too nice… I guess I have to call… **him** …”_ Asriel thinks ominously, pulling out his cell phone and dialing his anime club friend

*ring ring, ring ring* “Hello? Alphys speaking?” The voice answers from the other side of the phone line

“Hey Alphys!” 

“Oh, hello Asriel. Why are you calling me today? We don’t have Anime Club on the weekends” Alphys says, wondering what Asriel wants

“Well, is Mettaton there? I need his help with something…” Asriel asks awkwardly, hoping right now isn’t a bad time

“Mettaton? He’s charging right now. What do you need him for?”

“L-L-L-…. Love advice” Asriel finally says, having no one else to turn to

“LOVE ADVICE?!? Why on earth would you need that?” Alphys asks incredulously

“I… I’m going to be going on a date… With Frisk” he says

…

Asriel hears about 10 seconds of screaming following the phrase “otp, otp, otp” repeated endlessly, before Alphys finally returns to the phone “Sorry about that, Asriel, I’ll get Mettaton right away!” Alphys says before putting Asriel on hold

 _“Should’ve known this would happen. I should’ve seen the other classmates giving me funny looks…”_ Asriel thinks as he waits for Mettaton

“Hello, darling!” a sultry voice answers from the other side, which is none other than Mettaton’s

“Hi Mettaton” Asriel answers back, trying to sound friendly

“Darling, I heard EVERYTHING juicy from Alphys! You’re a real goat-getter! Oh, apologies, for some reason Alphys installed a pun program in me to combat Sans and it is a bit buggy”

“No worries Mettaton. So about the date…” Asriel says as they cut straight to the chase

“Ah yes, of course, darling! Whatever do you need help with? In MY humble opinion, you’re already a quite dashing Casanova, as the humans like to call it.”

“Yeah… About that… What do I do?” Asriel asks, fresh out of ideas

“What? Whatever do you mean by that, honey? Frisk is already head over heels in love with YOU! All they need is for you to reciprocate it!” Mettaton says, accidentally spilling some juicy information

“Wait WHAT? I never knew about this!” Asriel exclaims, feeling dumbfounded

“Really? Because from what I’ve heard of from Alphys you two are already f-…. Oh, this is a problem….”

“Wait, Mettaton, since when was Frisk in love with ME? I’ve always thought it was one-sided.”

“Well, so that’s what Tori meant when she said he was ‘thick-headed’” Mettaton mutters to himself, not even heard by Asriel. Mettaton decides to just wish the two for the best “Honey, everything’s going to be fine. Just be yourself around Frisky and everything will be perfect! Now I’ve got to go; I have to practice for a new human-monster concert that’s débuting next week!  I wish you the best of luck darling!” Mettaton ends as he hangs up, bringing up the dial tone on Asriel’s side

“Oh, thanks! Mettaton” Asriel attempts to say ‘bye’ to Mettaton as he hangs up, right before Frisk slowly walks down the stairs, clad in a new dress they’ve been saving for today

(I[ HAVE NO IMAGINATION FOR FASHION SO JUST TAKE THE REFERENCE FROM](http://aikimatabecauseyes.tumblr.com/post/133641791517/ahhhhhhhh-im-not-going-to-bother-doing-the)[@aikimatabecauseyes](http://tmblr.co/mFsIaQ_g_bRmTOme7m8lxaQ))

“Well, Azzy? What do you think?” Frisk asks as they twirl around, showing Asriel every feature of the dress

“…” Asriel says nothing as they stare at Frisk’s choice of attire, before promptly getting a nosebleed and stopping it with more tissues “Aw crud… You… You look amazing, Frisk” Asriel compliments sincerely

Frisk just laughs at Asriel’s reaction and walks up to him, helping him quell his nosebleed “Haha, c’mon you don’t want to get your clothes dirty on the first date, Azzy!”

“Yeah, thanks Frisk” Asriel comments as Frisk does their thing and stops the nosebleed

“Besides, if the date goes well enough, you won’t even need the clothes you’re wearing!” Frisk suddenly says, giving Asriel a wink and grabbing his hand as they walk out the door

“I- e- FRISK! Stop doing that!” Asriel complains, thinking he’s just getting teased again

“Aww! I was half-serious too… Now, let’s get going shall we?” Frisk asks as they let Asriel lead the way

**DATING START!**

* * *

Frisk and Asriel decide to go to the local movie theater and see a movie Frisk has been wanting to see for a while, but one that they won’t say to Asriel. They keep saying “It’s a surprise”, much to the annoyance of Asriel, all the way until they’re cueing for tickets

As Frisk pulls out their wallet, wanting to pay for the tickets, Asriel stops them saying “Wait a sec, do you really think I’m letting my **date**  pay for their ticket? Fat chance.” as he pulls out his own wallet

“Oh my, such a gentleman” Frisk mock-exclaims, letting Asriel do the honours

“By the way Frisk, what movie are we watching?” he asks as the ticket holder asks what movie they’re watching

“Oh, ‘Gutter Splatter House VII: The Faces of the Damned’, two please” Frisk says, paying no attention to Asriel’s horrified expression “They JUST came out with a new trilogy and I’ve been waiting for this one for YEARS!” the exclaim as they pull Asriel towards the concession stand. “What is it, Asriel? You look like you’ve seen a ghost! And I don’t think Napstablook is around right now!”

“Frisk…” Asriel weakly complains

“Yeah?” Frisk asks as they get an extra-large bag of popcorn

“You know I’m not good with these types of movies, Frisk” Asriel states as he grabs a couple barf bags, just in case

“Oh, c’mon Asriel! Don’t be such a prude! Come out of your comfort zone once in a while!” Frisk exclaims as the drag him towards their seats “C’mon, the movie’s starting!”

*Halfway through the movie*

“YEEAAAAARGH! EEEEEEEEEEEE! *VVVVVVVVVVVVVVNVVVVNVNVVNN!” Let’s just say that the movie is in full swing, with one of the most gruesome and over-the-top CG Effects you have ever seen in glorious HD

Meanwhile, Asriel has crawled into the fetal position, only half watching the movie, pausing to look at Frisk’s face as they enjoy every bit of it.  _“Well, if Frisk is enjoying it, than it’s a positive review in my book”_ Asriel thinks as they watch Frisk howl with laughter

Turns out, amidst all the carnage, bloodshed, and partial nudity, there was a happy ending in the end. The two protagonists, an absurdly muscled (and bearded) man, and a popsicle with two watermelons (staging as the woman), confess their love for each other while in the burning wreckage of a cruise liner, and they live happily ever after

 _“Maybe THIS was the reason Frisk wanted to see the movie”_ Asriel thinks as Frisk’s hand slowly covers his own, both of them watching the (quite touching) ending scene, followed by the credits _“… Nah. It was the bloodshed. Or just to tease me… Whatever it was, I’m glad they enjoyed it”_  Asriel thinks as they take Frisk’s hand and lead them out of the theatre, and towards a local park. They both sit down on a bench as dusk settles on the town, for it is quite late

“… I’m sorry, Asriel” Frisk suddenly says, the first words they have said since the movie began

“What? Whatever are you sorry for Frisk?” Asriel asks, unexpectedly becoming very tense

“I-… I’ve already watched GSH7, I… I just wanted to see you squirm” Frisk confesses, looking at Asriel “B-but that doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy it! I love watching movies again! Because you notice something that you don’t before an-” they start rambling, but are silenced by Asriel’s finger on their mouth

“It’s fine, Frisk. For all the over-the-top action, bloody violence, and silly plot, I still enjoyed it” he says slowly, taking Frisk’s hand in his “Plus, the ending was the icing on the cake”

“Heh, you’ve always been the Romantic, haven’t you?” Frisk comments, squeezing Asriel’s hand

“Yeah, I have” Asriel says, before remembering something important “Oh yeah, that reminds me! Sans got a present for both of us!” Asriel states as he reaches into his pocket and brings out a long, thin package, complete with a bow

“A present? For us? Knowing him, it’s probably a hotdog or something…” Frisk says as they eye the package, doubtful of what is inside

“Well, why don’t I let you do the honours, Frisk? Sans said to open it when it’s just us two” Asriel says as they hand Frisk the package

“Okay, thank you.” Frisk says as they unwrap the package, before looking at the contents and going red as a tomato “Umm… Asriel? Do you think that Sans might have had the wrong idea about us?”

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Asriel asks, puzzled as the unwrapped package is handed towards him

Asriel looks at the words, before slowly reading out “Natural feeling, feels like nothing’s there. Try NEW trojan con-”

*thunk* And that’s all Asriel reads before immediately throwing the package in the nearest garbage and walking back to Frisk, his fur practically red with blush “I am SO sorry, Frisk. God damn you Sans. Next time I see you, you are going to have a **bad**  time.” Asriel mutters darkly, fists clenching and teeth baring

“It’s fine Asriel! You can take a joke, can’t you?” Frisk pats Asriel’s back, trying their best not to burst out laughing

“Yeah, I can, Frisk. But it was our first date and I didn’t want to screw anything up- GOD that came out wrong!” Asriel exclaims, head in hands

“It’s okay Asriel! I’ve enjoyed my time so far! Besides” They take Asriel’s hand in theirs ”the night’s not over yet. You can still bring me home.”

“O-oh, right, that. It is quite late. Shall we?” Asriel asks as they slowly make their way back to Frisk’s house

Silence falls upon the couple until the last couple steps, where Asriel sees Frisk off

“I really enjoyed my time today, Asriel” Frisk says bashfully, trying their best not to tease, to make sure Asriel knows they’re serious

“Heh, I did too Frisk!” Asriel rallies, the all-too-familiar nervousness coming back like a cold shower. “In fact…”

“Yes, Azzy?”

“I-I’d like to d-do something like this again in the f-future, Frisk. So maybe we can, or something?”

“What are you trying to ask me, Asriel?” Frisk asks slowly, choosing their words carefully

“I-I’m saying it’s really fun t-to hang out with you a-and stuff, and I was wondering-” Asriel attempts to say what he’s been meaning to say all day, but gets stopped by Frisk’s finger on his lips

“Now, now, Azzy. Less words. What do you want to tell me?” Frisk asks, slowly walking up closer to him

“I-…” Asriel wants to say 1000 words, but nothing will come out

“You know what?” Frisk says as they cup Asriel’s face in their palms “If you won’t do it, **I will** ” they say as they quickly close the gap and kiss Asriel full on the lips

Now, Asriel isn’t taken aback, but he is certainly surprised by Frisk’s forwardness, and reciprocates the kiss, tongues dancing

They kiss for about 3 minutes straight, before Frisk ends it and looks straight into Asriel’s eyes and says “Found the words?”

And, as if a spell had been broken, Asriel crushes Frisk in the strongest of hugs and whispers in her ear “I love you. I love you, Frisk, and I want you to be my girlfriend.” 

“Wow, it’s about time you said that, Asriel! Jeez, if I knew it’d be that easy for you to confess if I just did that, I would have done this a long time ago!” Frisk jokes as they reciprocate the hug

“What? You mean?” Asriel questions, though he should really know the answer by now

“Yes, you dummy. I love you too, and I’d _love_  to be your girlfriend” Frisk answers his ghost question, planting another kiss on his lips

“Yes, YES!” Asriel exclaims, almost waking up the neighbours with his exclamation “I’m so happy Frisk!” 

“Believe me Azzy, I am too!” Frisk responds happily, knowing they have got a very loyal goat-boyfriend now

“I don’t want this day to end…” Asriel says as they continue hugging

“Yeah, me either” Frisk admits sadly “but look on the bright side, we’ll get to see each other at school on Monday!”

“But that’s two days away!” Asriel complains, acting like a toddler “Can’t I see you tomorrow?”

“Can’t, remember? Piano lessons” Frisk quips

“Oh yeah, that…” Asriel comments, eyes downcast, looking like a puppy who just got scolded

 _“Oh god, he’s too adorable. I guess my teacher won’t mind if I have only a half-day, right?”_ Frisk thinks before they peck Asriel on the snootle “Hey, I think I only have a half-day tomorrow. Wanna have a half-date then?”

Asriel practically lights up, enveloping them in another bone-crushing hug (side note. Don’t let this guy near Papyrus or Sans) “I’d love to, Frisk! I’ll text you when I’m available ok?”

“Okay, you have a good night, Azzy!” Frisk calls to Asriel as he begins to walk off, when he suddenly stops and fast-walks back to Frisk’s doorstep “Yes, Asriel?” Frisk asks, puzzled at Asriel’s urgency

“I forgot something very important.” Asriel says with all the seriousness in the world. He then leans forward and places one more peck on Frisk’s lips “Okay, good night!~” he sings as he jogs away, towards his house

Frisk just waves him away as they touch their lips with their hand, and slowly walk into their house  _“It’s been a couple years since I’ve freed everyone from the underground and returned Asriel to his own body. And in the end, I didn’t gain LOVE, but **love** , right?”_


	6. A Normal Happenstance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in Post-Pacifist, Asriel and Frisk have moved out of Toriel’s house and have been living together for 5 years (so, maybe 6-7 years they’ve been dating). Frisk works at the local government, while Asriel does mainly volunteer work.

“G’Mornin’ Asriel!” Frisk calls to Asriel as they enter the kitchen, yawning and scratching their arm.

“Ah, howdy Frisk! I’m actually planning on making pancakes, want some?” Asriel calls back, mixing some instant pancake mix in a mixing bowl.

“That sounds great, Azzy! I’ll put a pot onto boil for coffee.” Frisk thanks as they sidle up to Asriel and peck him on the cheek. “Oh, and where’s my customary morning ‘I love you’?” Frisk asks as they get up in Asriel’s face, playfully leaning on their side.

“Heh, you’ll never let me forget those, will you?” Asriel comments, putting down the pancake bowl and wrapping their arms around their soulmate, pecking them on the lips. “I love you, Frisk. Good morning.” Asriel says in an almost monotonous tone, even though Frisk knows he’s joking as he pulls them in for a deep kiss.

“Mmmm…. I love you too, Asriel. You _know_  I’d never miss these for the world.” Frisk mumbles against Asriel’s lips, reciprocating the kiss, making sure to set down the pot on a flat surface so they can enjoy the full brunt of their boyfriend’s affection. “Why weren’t you in bed, Asriel? I missed your fluffiness…” Frisk complains as they pull up Asriel’s shirt and hug his fluffy chest.

“Well I happened to wake up before you and thought you would like some cooked breakfast for once. You know, instead of the usual toast and jam.” Asriel explains, enjoying the hug. “Now, as much as I love hugging you, I’ve got a breakfast to make.” Asriel says as he lets go of Frisk, hoping Frisk will do the same.

“Fiiiiine.” Frisk mock-whines as they let go and resume watching the pot, waiting for it to boil.

“Besides, wouldn’t it be nice? A cooked breakfast for our 5th anniversary?” Asriel nonchalantly mentions as he throws some water on the frying pan, to check if it’s hot enough… *sizzle* Yup, it’s hot enough.

“Wait, really? Our 5th anniversary already?” Frisk asks, genuinely curious.

“… Yeah. Our 5th year of us living together on our own. 5 years to this day…”Asriel says as they look at Frisk as they pour some pancake batter in the pan. “Don’t tell me you forgot.” Asriel pouts as they frown slightly, focusing on the solidifying pancake batter.

“Nono, I didn’t forget!” Frisk tries to remedy their cock-up. “I genuinely thought it was tomorrow! I even had a dinner date planned out too… Wait… Is this year a leap year? I can never remember…”

“Hmmm…” Asriel racks his brain, trying to remember the mnemonic. “I think so. Why?”

“Well that explains it! The bloody leap year messed with my internal clock…” Frisk as they frown, temporarily forget about the coffee, walking up to Asriel and placing their hand on his shoulder. “Happy Anniversary, Azzy-kins. I love you.” Frisk says as they stare at their boyfriend.

Asriel momentarily stops making pancakes, and turns again to their soulmate “Happy Anniversary, Frisky. I love you too.” Asriel says as he pecks Frisk’s lips briefly before turning his attention back to the pancakes, finishing one and flipping it onto one of the plates.

Frisk just smiles as the pot whistles, signalling that the coffee’s ready. They dispense equal amounts into two mugs, each one with a crudely drawn name of “Frisk” and “Azzy” on them.  _“Heh, relics from the past. I wonder if Azzy will recognize these…”_ Frisk thinks as they finish pouring. They then fish through the kitchen cupboards, looking for the sugar cubes. “Azzy, you like your coffee black, right?” Frisk jokes, because they know _exactly_  how Asriel likes his coffee.

“What? No! You should know I like my coffee with-” Asriel starts as he turns towards Frisk and spies Frisk’s wide smile they have on their face. “Oh. You’re joking…” Asriel deadpans, lowering his eyebrows at Frisk, not appreciating the humor.

“Yeah, of course I know, Azzy! You always have two sugars!” Frisk laughs as they place two sugars in the mug labeled “Azzy”, and puts none in their own; they like it black. They pick up both mugs and move them to the kitchen table, where they sit down and watch their boyfriend do his thing.

“Pancakes are almost done, Frisk. Would you like blueberries on yours?” Asriel asks from inside the fridge, poking his head around the door.

“I’m fine, Asriel. Though if you could get the maple syrup out that’d be perfect.” Frisk says as they sip on their coffee, leaning back in their chair.

“Alright. Pancakes coming up soon.” Asriel says as they grab both plates, maple syrup, blueberries, AND utensils. It’s a wonder he didn’t grow any new arms.

“Let me grab some of those for you!” Frisk hurriedly says to their boyfriend as they rush up to him and grab the maple syrup, blueberries and utensils from him.

“Ah, appreciate it, Frisk.” Asriel thanks as they set the pancakes down, noticing the coffee cups. “Ah, you brought those old things out, didn’t you? That’s sweet.”

“Yeah, you recognize them don’t you?” Frisk replies, pouring some maple syrup on their pancakes and digging in. “I believe we decorated those mugs… When we were twelve? What was the occasion?” 

“I believe it was the Christmas of that year.” Asriel answers Frisk’s open question, adding blueberries to his own pancakes. “It was the 2nd Christmas after you rescued me and everyone from the Underground…”

“Christmas! I remember making them in elementary school! I _also”_  Frisk pauses and looks up from their pancakes “remember you crying because you could _never_  get the design of mine right!” Frisk teases, flashing Asriel a quick grin.

“Sh-shut up! I was young and I wanted it perfect!” Asriel complains, fur around the cheeks turning red.

“I remember the teacher asking if you needed help, but you refused~”  Frisk continues to tease, feeling they might as well get the full mileage on the tease.

“Shut up! At least I wasn’t as over-the-top as you!” Asriel retorts, picking up his mug and admiring the craftsmanship. “I swear, there are more hearts and stars on my mug then there are letters!”

“Well, like you said, I wanted to make it perfect! Plus, there wasn’t enough space on the mug for me to express my love for you~” Frisk grins as they fold their arms on the breakfast table, completely forgetting their pancakes, though they are half done.

“Oh, so you loved me since then?” Asriel decides to turn the tables and pin the embarrassment on Frisk. “I never knew you fell for me that quickly, Frisk!”

“I fell for you the moment I laid eyes on you. As Asriel, I mean.” Frisk suddenly says in the most serious of tones, surprising the heck out of Asriel.

“Wha- Re- really?” Asriel splutters, not expecting that reaction. “L-like, love-love? Or not?” he asks, as he is curious

“Well, it started as protection-love, like Mom has for us, then turned to caring-love, and then finally for affection-love, probably when we started puberty.” Frisk lists off a pretty in-depth recollection of their feelings towards Asriel, looking at Asriel every time they list one off, seeing him get progressively more red. “Yup, that’s about it. When’d _you_  start falling for me? I spilled my heart here, it’s only fair you do too!”

“Me?” Asriel numbly asks, not sure if he should. “Well, I started moving towards liking you when I had everyone’s souls in side me…” he begins as he clutches his chest, clearly feeling his own heart beat in his chest. “When I finally realized you weren’t Chara, and you started comforting me, after all the bad things I had done to you and everyone else, my own soul started moving. Especially after you went so out of your way to help bring my body and soul back and get me out of the underground. I think, like you, I started falling for you in a romantic way when puberty hit.” he finishes, taking a sip of coffee. “That good enough for you?”

“Yes. Yes, that will suffice.” Frisk lets out a long breath, having digested basically a dictionary’s work of dialogue courtesy of Asriel. “I swear, sometimes you talk as much as my co-workers.” Frisk says, swiftly changing the subject.

“Oh, you actually _talk_  with your colleagues?” Asriel questions, wanting to know more about their workplace.

“Yeah, the one who talks _so_  much is Jennifer. If spoken word could generate power, we could power the whole block with the amount of gossip she expels out of her mouth during breaks. I can barely get a word in edgeways.” Frisk explains, returning back to their abandoned plate, which has gone cold, much to Frisk’s dismay.

“Ouch, I’ve had colleagues like that. Ones who just love to hear themselves talk.” Asriel comments, having finished his breakfast a while ago.

“Yeah, and recently she’s been talking non-stop about her fiancé, like how he always takes her out on extravagant dates, and buys her the prettiest things. I swear, that girl is superficial and materialistic down to the bone.”

“Oh, she’s getting married? How old is she?”

“20. One of the youngest in our division. Marrying a 35-year-old who’s filthy rich. Couple of the other girls think it might be a shotgun wedding.” Frisk explains, then realizes they’re gossiping, something they don’t usually do.

“Wow. Marriage at such a young age. Let’s hope it’s not short-lived.”

“Let’s hope not. I swear, we’re 25 and 26 and we’re not married yet. We still got ¾ of our lives yet!”

“That’s true.”

“Speakin’ of marriage…” Frisk begins, adopting a pondering face.

“Hmm?” Asriel asks, tilting his head to the side

“Mom’s been calling me at work a lot more recently. Keeps asking when we’re gonna ‘tie the knot’, so to speak, You know, when she’s not asking about _grandchildren._ “

“Really? I guess she’s just getting nervous since both her and Dad are getting old.”

“Hmm. It does sound interesting though…” Frisk ponders for a moment.

“What?” 

“Marriage.” Frisk says as they look at Asriel.

“Hmm.”

“You wanna get married?” Frisk asks.

“Now?” Asriel asks, sipping his coffee, looking back at Frisk.

“… Sure, why not?” Frisk asks rhetorically.

“Yeah, I’m down.” Asriel answers nonchalantly

“Wait, seriously?” Frisk asks standing up, surprised by Asriel’s acceptance.

“Yeah, why not?” Asriel asks, mimicking Frisk’s previous statement.

“So you’re serious into marrying me?” Frisk again asks incredulously, thinking they must be dreaming.

“Yeah, I’m serious.” Asriel answers with no hesitation. “I’ve always wanted to marry you, Frisk. It’s been my dream for a long time now.” Asriel says, walking up to Frisk and hugging them tightly. “It’s always been.”

“So, no proposal, no ring? Just ‘Yeah, let’s get married’?” Frisk asks into Asriel’s shoulder.

“What, were you expecting a ceremony? Well, if it makes you feel any better…” Asriel says as he lets go of Frisk and goes on one knee, Frisk’s left hand in his hands. “I love you Frisk. And I always will. Please marry me.” Asriel says as sincerely as possible, staring deep into Frisk’s eyes, which by this point have gone wide open, revealing the crimson iris’ beneath.

“…” Frisk says nothing as their eyes begin to water.

“I-I-I mean not right now! We’re so busy with everything right now. But in the near future yeah?” Asriel corrects himself, still holding Frisk’s hand.

“Yes.” Frisk says suddenly, tears spilling down. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you, Asriel! It’s always been my dream as well!” They say as they lean down to their crouching boyfriend (well, fiancé) and grab him in a big bear hug. “I love you so much…” They whisper into Asriel’s ear, which causes him to shiver.

“I love you too, Frisk.” He whispers back, reciprocating the hug. “Well, I guess you have a new topic to tell your friends at work!” Asriel changes the subject, sporting a huge grin.

“What do you mean?” Frisk asks, still on a emotional high.

“You’ll have something to tell Jennifer and run **your**  mouth off!” Asriel jokes, pecking Frisk on the nose.

“Hehe, I guess I do!” Frisk says before they suddenly lunge forward and claim the thing they’ve been wanting since the proposal.

A couple minutes pass, and the couple finally separate, gasping for air.

“Hey, Frisk?” Asriel asks, uncertainly.

“Yes, darling~?” Frisk jokes, cooing into his ear.

“Now that we’ve done _one_ of the things Mom wanted us to do…” he starts.

“Yeeeees?” Frisk drawls out, expecting what will come next.

“Care to start on the other one?” Asriel asks coolly, wiggling an eyebrow.

“I would be _delighted_.” Frisk says as they suddenly sweep Asriel off his feet, and carry him into the bedroom, laughs and giggles filling the house.

Looks like someone’s not going to be getting to work on time!


	7. *bu-bump*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-Pacifist. Frisk and Asriel's ages: pre-pubescent, right when they start becoming attracted to each other.

Just a normal day. Frisk and Asriel are sitting on the couch, watching god-knows-what. All they know is it’s boring and have started to tease each other, poking each other in the ribs, light-punching the shoulder, the like.

“Quit it Frisk!” Asriel says, after Frisk play-grabs his ear, tugging at the soft cartilage.

“You quit it!” Frisk retorts, as Asriel pinches their cheek.

*Ding Dong!*

“Oh hey, someone’s at the door!” Asriel quickly says as he gets up, escaping Frisk’s grabbing range.

“Ooh, you’re not getting away from me!” Frisk declares as they get up from the couch and lunge at Asriel’s back, though they are only able to grab Asriel’s legs.

“Wha- Quit it FriiiiiSK!” Asriel yells as he is taken down, then gets assaulted by a barrage of tickles, courtesy of Frisk. “PffhAHHah! Qu-qu-quit it Frisk! I give, I give!”

“My goodness, what on earth are you two doing?” Toriel suddenly calls, standing above the two, as they both stop the tickling, look at each other, and then towards her.

“Umm… Play-tickling?” Frisk answers, still laying on Asriel’s stomach. “…Someone’s at the door, Mom.” Frisk points out awkwardly, getting off Asriel and helping him up.

“Oh! I’ll get it!” Toriel says as she opens the door, revealing… “Ah, Sans! What a surprise! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Sans?”

“Hey there, Toriel. Papyrus said he had a special dinner that needs _none_  of my usual contributions, so I came here.” Sans answers, spying over Toriel’s shoulder and noticing Asriel and Frisk. “Oh, hey Frisk, Dreemurr boy.” 

“Hey Sans!” They answer in unison, then turn around and head back to the living room, sitting back on the couch.

“Hey Toriel, do you mind if I get a drink?” Sans says as he walks with Toriel back to the kitchen.

“By all means, Sans! I’ll get you a glass.” And that’s all the kids can hear before their voices are muffled by the blaring TV.

“Man, why did Sans have to come?” Asriel asks, feeling gypped of a full tickle fight with Frisk. “I always feel awkward with him. You think he’s still not okay with me being back n’ all?” he asks Frisk, wringing his arms.

“Well, I’m sure _no-one_  expected you back, Asriel!” Frisk answers, flashing a grin.

“Heh, and we have _you_  to thank for that.” Asriel comments sincerely, silently saying a million thanks at Frisk.

“Yup! You’re welcome!”

“Hey, kiddos!” Sans says as he enters from the kitchen, glass of water, plus ice, in hand. “Whatcha watching?”

“I dunno, it’s kinda boring.” Frisk replies dully, slouching in their spot.

“Oh, I know Sans! You see, there was this guy who told this girl…” Asriel begins to explain the _entirety_  of the film they’ve been watching, and Frisk just watches him, expressing animately.

 _“I don’t think Sans’ paying attention, Asriel.”_ Frisk thinks, as they spy Sans putting a finger to his mouth and grabbing one of the ice cubes from his glass and motioning it behind Asriel’s neck, winking at Frisk  _“Oh, he isn’t going to do what I think he is…”_

Quickly, Sans pulls Asriel’s sweater back and drops the ice cube in Asriel’s back, initialising a surprised bleat from Asriel.

 “And then they go an- MYEEH!” Asriel bleats in surprise.

*bu-bump*. Something stirs inside Frisk. It’s as if their heart just jumped in their chest! It’s just Asriel! As if in slow motion, Frisk notices each minor detail of Asriel’s face as he yelps in surprise. I mean, sure, Asriel’s always been cute in their books, but not THIS cute! Oh crap, the beat’s getting faster, they’ve got to get out of here!

“What was that for Sans!” the world goes back to normal speed as Asriel whines at Sans. “That was completely uncalled for!”

“Hey, sorry, kid. I just wanted to play a little prank on you! Frisk found it funny right-” Sans stops as they see Frisk’s flushed face, hand on their mouth.

“Frisk?” Asriel asks, also curious why Frisk isn’t laughing at his misfortune. In fact, they’re not doing anything! Their cheeks are flushed…  _“Maybe they caught a cold?”_ Asriel thinks as they move closer, accidentally pinning Frisk to the couch. “Are you sick, Frisk? You need me to get Mom?” He asks, leaning his forehead on Frisk’s, checking their temperature.

 _“BAD IDEA! ABORT, FRISK, ABORT!”_  Frisk panics inside their head, akin to facing a boss monster. They suddenly push Asriel off, almost knocking him over. “I-I-I-I-I’m fine! I-I- I just gotta go to the bathroom!” They yell as they bolt upstairs, towards the sanctity of the bathroom.

“What was with that?” Asriel asks, then also notices his own fast-beating heart.

Sans just shrugs.


	8. "Paws" For Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in Post-Paci AU, where Frisk and Asriel have been married for about 5 years

A normal day in the Dreemurr residence, both Asriel and Frisk have finished their daily chores for the day, and are enjoying their favorite pastime: Cuddling. Yup, anywhere. It could be in the bedroom, out on the porch, or on this particular day; the living room couch. This specific couch has been know for many all-night movie marathons, and also many, many, _many_  cuddling sessions. It’s their favorite place.

“Mmmm…” Frisk purrs as they play with Asriel’s hands, being the ‘small spoon’ of the couple, smothered by Asriel’s affection.

“Hmm… You sure like to play with my hands, huh Frisk?” Asriel asks, resting his head on Frisk’s shoulder and breathing into their ear.

“Of course I do, Asriel! Your pads are so nice to touch…” Frisk murmurs as they rub their fingers against Asriel’s pads. “Plus, they’ve changed so much over the years!” They say as they look up at Asriel.

“Hmm? Really? I haven’t noticed them change at all…” Asriel mutters as he takes his other hand off of Frisk (as they were in a half-cuddle) and stares at it, looking it over closely. “They seem quite normal to me…”

“Well, that’s ‘cause you live with them 24/7, dummy!” Frisk answers so matter-of-factly it’s like it’s common knowledge. “Of course you wouldn’t notice the change!”

“Oh, really? How have they changed?” Asriel asks sceptically, not believing Frisk’s words.

“Well, when I first met you as Asriel,” Frisk starts, pondering for a second. “your pads were so soft! I felt like I was holding a fine piece of china when I almost literally dragged you out of the underground!” They state, flashing a grin at Asriel.

“Yeah, I was kind of pampered in my younger days. I _was_  the next in line for the throne…” Asriel comments, remembering that particular memory of almost being dragged out of the underground quite well. It’s not something one forgets easily.

“Yeah, you _were_  that,” Frisk comments, remembering the softness quite fondly. “Like Mom, almost. But **now** ,” they say as they pick up Asriel’s hand again “Your pads are almost like rocks! Do you even take care of them?” 

“Well, I keep ‘em clean, including the claws,” Asriel says, bringing out the claws on his hand, making sure not to hurt Frisk “But I guess they’ve gotten harder from all the physical labour I’ve been doing lately!” He explains, mentioning his newest part-time job, being the muscle at a local construction site. 

“Hehe, yup! My little goat-boyfriend’s finally getting some muscle on him!” Frisk teases, taking Asriel’s hand and placing it on their cheek, enjoying his warmth.

“Hey! That’s goat-husband to you!” Asriel mock-complains, kissing Frisk on the cheek and wrapping both arms around them and pulling them into a closer hug.

“You really shouldn’t tease me like that, Azzy-kins~” Frisk warns as they quickly turn around and face Asriel, straddling him on the couch, pinning him to it. “Otherwise I’ll be forced to use drastic measures~…”

“Oh?~ I’d like to see that.” Asriel answers back coolly, expectantly waiting for the inevitable (though not unwanted) kiss Frisk is about to place on him.

Just another normal day at the Dreemurrs…


	9. A Special Something For a Special Someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in @purincipia's Scholatale, after "The Date" (so this is technically a sequel)

It’s lunch period on a totally regular day of February 14th, and Asriel is enjoying his lunch with his usual buddies, Sans and Papyrus.

 “Hey, Asriel?” 

Asriel hears this question from his right ear, stops eating his sandwich, and turns to see the orator who posed the question:

It’s none other than Frisk.

 _“Aww crap, did you have to call me out **now**?” _ Asriel thinks as he puts down his sandwich. “What is it, Prez?” Asriel asks politely, trying his best not to call the student council president ‘Frisk’, as it would seem impolite.  _“I mean, we **are** dating, but no-one else knows that…”_

Frisk’s face falters for a fraction of a femtosecond (A/N lol, flawless alliteration ftw), but they regain their composure almost immediately. “I need to talk with you, Asriel. Do you mind coming with me?” Frisk asks in the most polite way possible, flashing a gentle smile and holding out a hand in his direction.

“Umm, sure thing. Lead the way.” Asriel replies, choosing his words slowly, putting away his lunch and standing up.

“OOoooooooooooooooo….” Pretty much the **whole**  rest of the class coo, always endlessly teasing Asriel of his obvious crush (that they know) on Frisk.

“Oh for crying out…” Asriel mutters under his breath, placing a finger on his forehead, trying his best not to lash out  _“Calm down Asriel. Besides, they don’t know you and Frisk are dating, no need to get angry at their teasing…”_  “Sorry about them, Frisk. Shall we?” Asriel boldly asks, putting out a hand and looking directly in Frisk’s eyes. They just smile and slowly make their way out of the classroom.

Asriel takes one more look at the class before leaving, and gets a quick glance of Sans winking at him and giving him the thumbs up. He _also_  spies Frisk’s two regular friends, Alphys and Undyne. They seem to be having a heated discussion, once in a while taking quick peeks at Asriel before quickly looking back.

 _“Hmm… They’re talking quite feverishly. Perhaps it’s about me and Frisk? Whatever, not my problem.”_ Asriel thinks before turning back to Frisk, showing them a gentle smile.

“Shall we go to the rooftop? I hear there aren’t many people there right now.” Frisk asks politely, before sidling over to Asriel and placing a hand on his shoulder, whispering into his ear “Oh, and it’s fine. You can call me Frisk when it’s just us two.”

“O-oh! Y-yeah, that sounds good Frisk!” Asriel answers, blushing at the closeness of Frisk.

Things get a little awkward on the way to the rooftop. Almost five people wolf-whistle in Frisk’s direction or slap Asriel on the back in congratulations, causing both teenagers to go red with blush.

“I swear, were we always this obvious with our crushes?” Asriel murmurs to Frisk, holding out his hand to receive yet another high-five from a fellow classmate.

“Well, I’m not sure if you noticed, _Azzy_ ” Frisk expels their favorite new nickname for Asriel. “But I believe _your_ crush was very obvious. I however, kept to myself and my close friends most of the time.”

“Oh-ho!” Asriel exclaims, turning towards Frisk. “You talk with your friends about me? Is that what Undyne and Alphys were chattering about? What have you said about me?”

“ **Well** ” Frisk starts, glancing into Asriel’s hopeful eyes. “I’m not telling **you**  about anything I’ve said, Mr. Nosey-pants!” they finish, nose high in the air. “Oh, but I haven’t told them about our _date_ the other day, don’t you worry.” they add.

“Is that so,” Asriel comments, wondering why Frisk is being so secretive. “And why haven’t you told anyone we’re dating? Wouldn’t it be a good idea, just so we don’t have to keep up the ‘just friends’ façade all the bloody time in class?” 

“Oh, I don’t know” Frisk ponders, blush dusting their cheeks. “Never had the time I guess…” They say as they open up the door towards the roof. “Ladies first.” They joke, holding out the door mockingly.

“Oh please. Age before beauty.” Asriel quips back, then pauses. “Wait, then you should definitely go first.”

“Why? I **am**  older than you?” Frisk asks, confounded why Asriel stopped himself.

“But you’re _far_  more beautiful.” Asriel states with his pubescent, deep voice. It’s been cracking all the time lately.

Frisk’s face basically resembles a tomato at this time, placing one of their hands on their face and the other on Asriel’s cheek, lightly tapping him. “You smooth talker, and here I thought today wasn’t going to get any more embarrassing…” they say as they walk through the doorway, quickly followed by Asriel.

“Even more? What else is making today…” Asriel trails off as Frisk pulls something seemingly out of nowhere. It’s rectangular, and has a red bow tied on the top of it.

“Yeah, you know what day it is today?” Frisk asks carefully, hiding the box behind their back.

“Yeah, February 14th, why?” Asriel asks, tilting his head to the side.

“Well, do you know what people do on this day?” Frisk tries to hint.

“No? I thought it was just a normal day today…”

“Wait, you seriously don’t know what’s happening today?” Frisk asks dumbfounded. “Valentine’s? Ring any bells?”

“Valentine’s…?” Asriel tastes the word on his lips, before realization hits him. “Oh! Valentine’s! Is that why girls were giving people boxes today?”

“Yes, that’s why, Asriel.” Frisk states, pinching the bridge of their nose. _“Seriously, why’d I fall for this guy?”_

“I see. And that box is also?” Asriel asks, suddenly very interested in the box.

“Yes, they’re chocolates, Asriel. I made them, in cooking class the other day.” Frisk says as they bring the box out and bring it towards Asriel with both hands outstretched. “And I’d like you to accept them.” They finish, hope in their eyes.

Well, of course I’ll accept them, Frisk!” Asriel says as he takes the chocolates and sidles up to Frisk’s side and places a peck on their cheek. “Thank you, Frisky~” he thanks as he takes one of their hands and directs them to the wall and sits down.

“Do you mind trying them now? It was my first time actually making chocolates on my own…” Frisk admits bashfully, slowly taking one of Asriel’s hands in their own.

“Sure thing, Frisk! I can’t wait!” Asriel exclaims as they take the box top off and pop one of the chocolates in his mouth, then almost gags on it. “Eugh! Frisk! Did you put some bitter chocolates in here?”

“Oh, right, Sorry!” Frisk laughs. “I kinda put some bitter chocolates in there as a joke! But the rest are normal.”

“Yuck, now I can’t get this taste out of my mouth…”

“I know a way to turn bitter chocolates sweet…” Frisk starts, sidling ever so closer to Asriel.

“Oh really? Show me!” Asriel says as he turns to Frisk, but notices they are **much**  closer than before “F-Frisk?” is all he can say before Frisk captures his lips in a chaste kiss, which lasts for a couple seconds.

“… Happy Valentine’s, Asriel.” Frisk mutters after they break the kiss, leaning on Asriel’s chest.

“I see, that’s how…” Asriel dumbly states, wrapping Frisk in a loose hug “Happy Valentine’s… Say, Frisk?” Asriel starts, looking down at the petite human.

“Hmm?”

“I… I want to tell everyone here that we’re dating. Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, everyone. I _want_ them to know we’re going out…” Asriel states, looking into Frisk’s eyes, _determination_  in his words.

“I don’t think we need to worry about telling them anymore, Asriel…” Frisk says, stealing glances at the entrance to the rooftop.

“What? Why?” Asriel asks, following Frisk’s finger which is pointing to the entrance.

And there, is the entirety of the class. _Everyone_ , just huddled behind the door, trying their best to not make themselves visible.

“Oh for crying out loud…” Asriel swears under his breath, pressing his temple to quell the ensuing headache. “Well, I guess you all know it now: Me n’ Frisk are dating now. You don’t really have to keep it a secret. God knows we don’t.” He states as the class nod their heads, staring at the cute little couple.

“Well, since they now know about us, and it just happens to be Valentine’s, how about you say we give them a little show?” Frisk asks, breaking from the hug and semi-straddling Asriel.

“Really?” Asriel starts to complain, but looks at the expectant eyes. “Oh, what the hell, just ‘cause you said so…” He says as he captures Frisk’s lips this time, enticing a cheer from the onlookers.


	10. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much context, set a few months after Frisk saves Asriel and the rest of the monsters from the underground

“Hey, Frisk. You awake?”

Frisk hears a voice in the dead of night.  _“No doubt it’s Asriel again…”_ , they think, getting up and rubbing their eyes, trying their best to get use to the dim lighting. “What is it Asriel? It’s 3 in the morning…” Frisk mumbles, turning to their psuedo-sibling.

“I couldn’t sleep…” The goat boy mumbles softly, swinging his legs over to the edge of his bed and hugging his pillow. “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure thing, buddy. What’s on your mind?” Frisk replies, rubbing the rest of the ‘sandman’s dust’ from their eyes and stifling a yawn.

“Well, it’s something that’s been on my mind since we left Mt Ebott…” Asriel slowly starts, rubbing his paws together.

“What is it? Is it the house we live in? Is it too much like New Home? Is it the human neighbours?” Frisk asks softly, making sure to keep their voice low.

“What? Nono, it’s nothing like that, Frisk. The house is beautiful and the neighbours are fine… It’s just…” he pauses, quickly glancing up at Frisk. “… Why?” He asks bluntly, looking up into Frisk’s now awake eyes.

“Why? What do you mean ‘why’?” Frisk asks, confused.

“Why did you go to Mt Ebott? When there were countless tales of children disappearing? Why did you choose to save everyone from the predicament they were in? Why…” he pauses again, water welling up in his eyes. “Why did you save me?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper.

“Why that?” Frisk asks incredulously. “Well, to be honest Asriel, I really didn’t have a reason to save everyone there; I just _felt_  I had to, y’know?” Frisk shrugs, offering a sheepish grin towards Asriel. “And are you insane Asriel? Why would I **not**  save you?” they ask, getting out of their twin bed and slowly padding their way over to Asriel.

“Bu-but, I did so many horrible things to you… to _everyone_ ” Asriel says, tears near forming in his eyes. “I-I I tried to kill you Frisk! Multiple times too! Who would save someone who did tha-” Asriel complains further but gets interrupted by a soft hug from Frisk. “Frisk… Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Asriel, buddy,” Frisk starts, pulling Asriel’s head into their chest, rhythmically rubbing his back. “You were a flower at the time, you had no soul. There was no rhyme or reason behind your actions… but look at you now: Alive and healthy with a new soul to call your own!” Frisk states triumphantly, flashing another quick grin at Asriel.

“Heh, I have _you_ to thank for that, don’t I?” Asriel asks rhetorically, lifting up his head and reciprocating the hug.

They stay like this for a couple minutes, with Frisk slowly rocking both of them back and forth, calming Asriel’s fast beating heart, which has slowed substantially. “Asriel.” Frisk states, breaking off the hug and grabbing his shoulders, forcing him to look right into their eyes. “Don’t ever, **ever** , think that you’re not worth it, okay? If you ever have the thought that noone cares about you, take that thought and throw it straight out the window. A lot of people care for you, Asriel. I,” Frisk pauses as they slowly move closer and peck Asriel’s forehead, causing his fur to turn a light pink. “ **I**  care about you.” Frisk declares with every ounce of sincerity they can muster.

“Th-thank you Frisk. I’m very glad you came to Mt Ebott…” Asriel mutters, touching his forehead with one paw and hiding his face with the other.

“So am I, Asriel, so am I.” Frisk smiles, reaching down and slightly squeezing Asriel’s hand. “Now, let’s get some sleep, alright? We’ve got a busy day tomorrow.” they say as they let go of Asriel’s hand and crawl into their bed.

“Yeah, let’s. Thanks again, Frisk.” Asriel mutters once more before heading under his own covers.

“Anytime, Asriel. Anytime.”

And the two children have the best sleep in weeks, and are awoken from their slumber with the smell of a newly-baked butterscotch-cinnamon pie. 


	11. Pocky Day~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one set in @purincipia‘s Scholatale after Frisk and Asriel start dating (maybe the same year, idk.)

*Ding-Dong!*

 _“Finally, lunch break! I wonder if Frisk would like to have lunch with me…”_ Asriel thinks as he stretches and looks in Frisk’s direction, where they seem to be having an important discussion with the teacher.

“Hey, wanna do the Pocky game with me?” A classmate says to their friend as they pass by Asriel’s field of vision, causing him to turn to them.

 _“Pocky game? Sounds cool! Wonder if Frisk would like to try it with me…”_ Asriel thinks as he reaches into his pocket and brings out a packet of Pocky he just so happened to bring today. It was going to be his mid-afternoon snack, but sharing it with Frisk sounds like a much better idea.

“Sounds great girl! Let’s start!” The classmate the other was talking to replies, bringing their hands behind their back and stretching out their head. The first classmate takes a Pocky and puts it between their lips…

 _“What are they doing? Aren’t you supposed to e a t  i t ?”_ Asriel’s thoughts slowly shut down as the two classmates come closer and closer with the Pocky in the middle of them, mouths on each side of the small chocolate snack.  _“What on earth are they doing in public?! Shouldn’t that type of thing be left to after school?”_ Asriel quickly averts his eyes as he gets up from his seat and heads towards Frisk, who has stopped their conversation with the teacher and noticed his advance.

“Ah, Asriel! How’s it going?” The student council president asks him, not asking about his red face.

“I’m fine, Frisk. What do you think about us enjoying our lunch on the rooftop, as usual?” Asriel asks, sounding a lot less nervous than he feels  _“I’m still shaken by what they were doing in broad daylight!”_

“That sounds delightful, Asriel! Shall we go there now?” Frisk asks in their usual polite demeanor, already with lunch box in hand.

“Sure, lead the way!” Asriel says, already used to their almost daily spiel. Rooftop ‘dates’, as the rest of the classroom like to call it, have become a regular thing for them.

Just as they’re about to leave the classroom, Asriel hears a voice call out “Hey, you two enjoy yourselves! Try and not get too, heh, ‘frisky’, eh?” Asriel responds with a middle finger around the corner, knowing it’s his good buddy Sans.

“I swear, we’re dating, can’t they let us off just a little bit?” Asriel complains to Frisk as he catches up to them and grabs their hand, immediately intertwining their fingers with his.

“I don’t think they’ll let up anytime soon, Azzy. I think everyone in that classroom likes to see your embarrassed face.” Frisk laughs, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Including me!” They add in, flashing another one of their perfect smiles.

 _“I totally do not deserve them…”_ Asriel dreamily thinks as he squeezes Frisk’s hand. “Alright, fine, Frisk. I’ll deal with it just for you…” he mock-complains, leaning into Frisk as they travel down the halls, pecking them on the top of the head, as he is at least 6 inches taller than them.

“Hehe, good! I think my goat-boyfriend deserves a reward for his unwavering compliance!” Frisk stops just before the stairs to the rooftop, lunch behind their back and a certain glint in their eyes.

“Oh my, may I?” Asriel asks sarcastically, before leaning into the kiss that Frisk initiates, causing several people around them to either: coo “d’aww!~” and enjoy the couple’s affection; or yell “OOOOOOH!” and “Yeayea, get some!” and completely kill the mood.

“Let’s get moving, shall we?” Frisk sweatdrops as they break the kiss and drag Asriel up the stairs to the rooftop.

“See what I mean?” Asriel asks, moving to the wall and sitting down, breathing a sigh of relief to finally have some _quiet_  moments with Frisk.

“Yeah, I see now…” Frisk sheds the polite façade, as they are alone with Asriel. “I swear, can’t teenagers these days let us enjoy a little moment on our own?” They complain, sitting down next to Asriel and opening up their lunch box.

“Well, we’re teenagers too, y’know? So you can see where they’re coming from.” Asriel explains, attempting to keep Frisk rational.

“Yeah, that’s true…” Frisk resides, shutting up and focusing on their lunch box.

A comfortable silence fall upon the two teenagers, as not much dialogue is shared between them the whole time they are eating.

Towards the end, Asriel remembers the box of Pocky he still has in his pocket, and brings it out. “Say, Frisk?” He starts, bringing the box of Pocky into Frisk’s field of vision.

“Yeah Asri- Oh! Pocky! Perfect timing, Asriel! You know what day it is, right?” Frisk asks excitedly, much to Asriel’s surprise.

“Yeah, November 11th, right?” Asriel asks, questioningly.

“Well, it’s Pocky Day today! It’s because the date, 11/11 looks like 4 Pocky sticks!” They explain, holding up 2 fingers on each hand, unintentionally doing two ‘peace’ signs, which Asriel finds adorable. “And people usually celebrate today by doing the Pocky Game with their friends!”

“Umm… Isn’t the Pocky game meant for… I don’t know, people that are more than just friends?” Asriel asks cautiously, still with the earlier incident burned in his mind.

“What? No, with good friends! C’mon, let’s do it!” Frisk excitedly says, grabbing the Pocky box, ripping it open, and bringing one of the Pocky chocolates out. They place it in their mouth and turn towards Asriel. “Mmm? Mmm mmm!” They mumble, as they have a stick of chocolate in their mouth.

 _“Alright, here goes…”_ Asriel psyches himself up, biting down on the other side of the chocolate. 

Frisk starts getting closer.

Closer…

_C l o s e r …_

_“Oh god, they’re going to kiss me! Should I close my eyes?”_ Asriel panics, and closes his eyes out of panic.

“Wow, you’re really good at the game, Asriel!” Frisk laughs, causing Asriel to open his eyes and look at them smiling at him. “Hmm, what’s the matter, Azzy?”

“Wha- Isn’t there more, Frisk?”

“What? Of course not! The whole goal of the game is to make the opposing person chicken out! Do you seriously think _friends_  would kiss just because of a game?” Frisk laughs again at Asriel’s naivety, then looks at his downcast face. “Azzy?”

“Yeah, what is it?” Asriel asks almost dejectedly, feeling stupid that he misunderstood the purpose of the game.

“It’s fine Azzy!” Frisk pipes up, taking Asriel’s face and placing a long kiss on his lips. “I don’t need a silly excuse of a game in order to kiss you!” They beam, looking into Asriel’s eyes.

“Hmm. Neither do I!” Asriel states as he captures Frisk’s lips this time, eliciting giggles and chortles from both of them.


	12. Smooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undercrossing AU, after Frisk and Asriel start dating

“Afternoon, Asriel.” Frisk states as they quickly enter Town Hall, shrugging off their coat and immediately getting to work on their absolute PILE of paperwork.

“Afternoon, Mayor Frisk! How are we today?” Asriel chirps, attempting to make casual conversation.

“I’m fine Asriel. Now I hate to sound rude, but can you leave me to my work? I have a mountain of stuff to get done today. We can talk after we’re both done.” Frisk turns to their secretary, adopting an apologetic smile.

“O-oh! No worries Frisk! I’ll leave you to your work then.” Asriel says with downcast eyes, disappointment apparent.

“I’m sorry, Asriel, but I have to get this stuff done today.” Frisk apologizes, not waiting for Asriel’s reply as they get right into the mountain.

Several minutes pass with the silence being so thick you could cut it with a knife, and Asriel’s getting restless. He’s always hated silence.

“Say… Frisk?” Asriel starts, tentatively.

“What is it, _secretary_?” Frisk states, irritated that Asriel has interrupted their work.

 _“Crap”_  “U-umm, I’ve got a few applications for new projects here from some of the villagers, and they’d like your approval…” Asriel says, holding up the applications in question.

“…” Frisk stares at the applications, before sighing and turning back to their work. “Put it on the pile…” they breath out, yawning and doing a small stretch.

“O-okay…” Asriel says as he places the applications on Frisk’s pile.

 _“Ughhh, now I’ve made him depressed, I’m such an idiot!”_ Frisk mutters under their breath, signing yet another document and filing it in their steadily growing ‘done’ pile.  _“I hate to do it to him, but I’ve got to finish this stuff today. I suppose not every day is a ray of sunshine when you’re the mayor of a small town…”_  Frisk thinks bitterly as they sort the mound of paperwork.

*clink!* the sound of porcelain hitting wood is heard, and Frisk turns to their right, and notices a steaming cup of… something has been placed on their desk. They also notice Asriel next to them, beaming happily.

“The space heater’s in repair right now, so we have nothing to keep us warm in here. But I hope some hot chocolate with warm you up while you do your thing!” Asriel explains, motioning to the cup. 

“Oh, thanks, Asriel.” Frisk thanks automatically, staring at the hot chocolate and then resuming their work.

“Oh! And Frisk?”

“ **For god’s sake, Asriel! I have a lot to do today, so could you please quit interrupting m-** ” Frisk complains to Asriel but is stopped by a pair of lips connecting with theirs.

“Be careful not to push yourself too hard, ‘k?” Asriel asks as he separates from Frisk, lifting up a hand and rubbing it on Frisk’s cheek, staring into their eyes.

“…” Frisk just stares at their secretary  _“ **boyfriend** , we’re dating now. He sure isn’t making me forget that. It’s surprising to see him this assertive though…”_ 

“O-oh! Right, I should probably not interrupt you, right? S-sorry about that.” Asriel apologizes as he attempts to make his way back to his station, but is stopped by Frisk’s hand on his shoulder and a peck on his cheek.

“Thanks Azzie. For the hot chocolate and the kiss. I needed that.” Frisk whispers into his ear, before happily skipping back to their work.


	13. Lost and Found

“Hey, Asriel?” Frisk calls from the living room.

“Yeah, whatishet?” Asriel mumbles from the bathroom as he’s brushing his teeth, which explains the garbled speech.

“After you’re done in the bathroom, could you come over here for a bit? I have something important for you to do.” Frisk calls, sounds quite serious.

A couple minutes later Asriel appears around the corner to see Frisk curled up in the fetal position. “Soooo, what do you need me for?” Asriel asks cautiously.

Saying nothing, Frisk looks up at Asriel with sad eyes, whimpers slightly, and opens up their arms and stretches them towards Asriel, making ‘grabby motions’ with their hands. Asriel looks at the spectacle for a second, before shrugging, sitting down next to them, and pulling them to his chest. He gently rocks back and forth slowly, rhythmically rubbing their back. “Someone at work again?” he asks as Frisk wraps their arms around his back, completing the embrace.

“Mmm hmm.” Frisk mumbles into his chest, nodding their head up and down.

“Care to talk about it?” Asriel asks, lifting up Frisk’s head and looking into their eyes.

“Do you mind?” Frisk asks tentatively. “I don’t wanna bother you with my problems…”

“Oh please, talking to me about it wouldn’t bother me in the slightest! Besides,” Asriel says as he cups either side of Frisk’s head, making them look at him. “I’m the only one that gets to see this vulnerable side of yours, right?”

“Mmmyeah…” Frisk mumbles, rubbing their face into Asriel’s palm. “So you don’t mind?” they ask as they separate from Asriel.

“Of course I don’t! Bother away!” Asriel exclaims, flashing them a grin.

“Okay, well it all started with Jennifer…”

“Jennifer? You mean the one that got married to the rich guy?” Asriel interrupts.

“Yeah, that girl. Y’see, ever since she got married to him she think she owns the whole world, ordering higher-ups and refusing work, saying ‘my husband can sue your ass off if you make me angry!’, and it’s bothering the other co-workers…”

“Seriously? Has anyone told her boss about it?”

“A couple girls in our section have already filed complaints to them. She isn’t even an important asset of our company, being one of the many secretary’s…”

“And you can’t get her fired?”

“Well she isn’t refusing ALL work, just the ones that seem tedious to her. Plus if her husband’s as rich as she says he is, it might be trouble if we agitate her…”

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out, Frisk…” Asriel retorts, adopting a relaxed demeanor as he lies back on the sofa and watches Frisk’s red eyes switch with emotion with every little naggle they mention about their work.  _“Their eyes really are red, like crimson almost. Now that I look at them closely, they have a slight tint different from Chara’s… Chara had a darker, more blood red eye tint…”_ Asriel thinks as he stares at Frisk, noticing every little detail on Frisk’s face.

“riel… sriel… ASRIEL!” Frisk tries to get Asriel to break out of his daydream, shaking him vigorously.

“Hmm? Frisk? What is it?”

“Were you even listening to me?” Frisk asks, pouting.

“Yeah, yeah, I was. You were talking about your co-workers, yah?” Asriel asks, even though he has no idea as he got distracted by Frisk’s eyes.

“No, you dolt. I asked you a question about the bone bros. and you didn’t respond!” Frisk complains, but suddenly adopts a smug smile. “Did you really get **that**  lost in my eyes?”

“Weeelll…” Asriel drawls out, before quickly sidling over to Frisk and wrapping an arm around their shoulder.

“What have you got to say for yourself?” Frisk eyes Asriel, teasing him and poking his cheek.

“Heh…” Asriel ‘hmph’s and whispers into Frisk’s ear “ **Just because I got lost in your eyes doesn’t mean I won’t find myself in your arms**.” in the most sultry way possible, prompting a shiver from Frisk.

“ **You…** ” Frisk mutters under their breath, recovering from the feeling of Asriel’s voice ever so close to their ear. “Where the hell did you find **that**  gem from? Papyrus? One of Alphys’ shojo animes?” they glare at Asriel, who has the smug grin this time.

“Thought of that one myself, Frisk. Proud? Think of it as payback for flirting with me the whole time when we were kids!” Asriel declares, having too many memories of Frisk’s endless flirting.

“Hmm… Mind if I pay you back right now?” Frisk asks.

“Hmm? What do you mea-MMMPH!” Asriel attempts to ask but is interrupted by a Frisk Glomp®, causing him to fall back on the sofa.

“Thanks for cheering me up, Asriel.” Frisk whispers into Asriel’s ear, this time earning a shiver from him.

“My pleasure, Frisk.” Asriel whispers back. “What were you going to ask me about the skelebros?”

“Hmm…” Frisk ponders this for a minute while still on Asriel’s chest. “I forgot. I got distracted while attempting to ‘find’ my fiancé.” Frisk grins, leaning into a kiss.

“Well here’s hoping you find him.” Asriel jokes back, leaning in an completing the kiss.


	14. Cute.

“Hey, Frisk?” Asriel calls from the bedroom to Frisk, who is brushing their teeth.

“Yeah? What is it?” Frisk answers back, spitting the concoction out in the sink and washing their toothbrush.

“How long have we been married?” Asriel asks, putting down his book of “101 Uses for Snails” (he got it from his mother).

“Did you seriously forget?” Frisk asks, sauntering from the bathroom, walking up and grabbing Asriel’s head and noogying him. “What, is there nothing but fluff inside that brain of yours?”

“Well, it’s all full of your beautiful face, Frisk!” Asriel flirts, escaping from the headlock and wrapping his arms around their midriff.

“Oh my, such a compliment!” Frisk mock-faints, leaning into Asriel. “Please Asriel, we’ve been married for 7 years. I’ve gotten used to your flirting tactics.” Frisk grins at Asriel, poking him on the nose.

 _“Oh? That sounds like a challenge…”_ Asriel thinks as he takes a deep breath. “Frisk, I’m not sure if you understand the circumstances…”

“Oh? Are we getting serious?” Frisk retorts, raising an eyebrow, turning around in Asriel’s lap so they can look directly in his eyes.

 _“Bad idea, Frisk…”_ “Yes. What I mean to say is that you are **very**  cute.” Asriel says with complete sincerity, cupping both hands on Frisk’s cheeks, _making_  them look at him.

Frisk pauses for a second to look into Asriel’s eyes, and detects no hint of lying whatsoever. “Haha, Didn’t I tell you earlier? Such tactics won’t work on m-”

“No what I mean to say is that you are **unassailably**  cute, Frisk.” Asriel states with all the sincerity in the world, rubbing one thumb on Frisk’s cheek.

“Asriel…?” Frisk slowly asks, wondering what’s gotten into Asriel.

“I mean that if you showed me 100 drop-down GORGEOUS supermodels right now, I would still think of you as the cutest out of  **everyone**.”

“A-Asriel, this isn’t needed…” Frisk warily states, already feeling the blush appear around their cheeks.

“And that you are, without a doubt,”

“Asriel…” redder…

“The cutest,”

“Asrieelll…” even redder…

“Most beautiful,”

“Azzy!” they basically resemble a tomato now.

“Gorgeous,”

“AZZY!” wow, now their whole face is red…

“And most adorable soulmate I’ll ever ha-”

“ENOUGH!” Frisk yells as they free themselves from Asriel’s cuddle. They then push him on the bed, pinning every extremity so Asriel can get a look at their red, embarrassed, _seething_  face.

“What a spectacle…” Asriel comments as he does a little victory dance in his head, knowing that he won. “And you know what the best part about all this is?” He asks, maintaining the smirk.

“What?” Frisk asks back, squinting at the perpetrator that made them this red.

With the same smirk, Asriel cranes his neck up to Frisk’s head and whispers into their ear:  **“It was all true.”**

“Azzy…” Frisk mutters under their breath, feeling wave 2 of embarrassment come onto them like a hot shower. “Looks like someone needs to be quiet for the next couple hours…” Frisk warns, gritting their teeth.

“Oh? And how will you- MMPH!” Frisk doesn’t even let him finish.  _“Oh, so that’s how…”_


	15. Would you smooch a goat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small lil’ ficlet that got inspired by Mettaton’s famous quote. More to come, for sure!  
> Generic Highschool AU, Frisk and Asriel are in different classes (but not years).

It’s a generic day in a generic high school. Lunch time, and Frisk is enjoying their lunch with their nondescript friends, casually chatting while leisurely passing away the time.

“Umm… Excuse me?” An alien voice calls from out of Frisk’s point of view, and they turn around to come face to face with a fidgety goat-monster, who seems to be hiding something behind his back.

“Yes? Do you have something you want from me?” Frisk welcomes this newcomer, fully turning around in their seat to properly face them.

“Umm… Y-you’re F-Frisk, right?”  The goat-boy stammers, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, attempting to not seem nervous.

 _“And he’s doing a horrible job of it…”_  “Yes, I am Frisk.” Frisk raises a questioning eyebrow, getting a better look of the boy.  _“Tidy hair, properly taken care of high school uniform, shy demeanour. Must be an honor student…”_

“O-okay… Umm… HERE!” The goat-boy reveals what he had been hiding which he thrusts quickly towards Frisk, who accepts it out of reflex. It’s a small piece of paper, neatly folded in half. By the time Frisk had finished examining it, the goat-boy had already left, not giving Frisk any time to react.

“What the heck was that?” Frisk asks their friends, who just shrug. “Do either of you know who he was?”

“Him? Oh, that was Asriel. Principal’s son. Has some of the highest marks in our grade. Kinda should be, being the kid of a principal and a teacher.” One of Frisk’s friends answers, seemingly knowing a lot about him.

 _“He was kinda cute, too. I think I detected a hint of a blush on his face too…”_ Frisk thinks as they unfold the piece of paper, which is blank except for some elegant writing in the middle of it:

**Would you smooch a goat?  
□ Heck Yeah  □ Heck Yeah  
□ Heck Yeah  □ HECK YEAH!**

“Aww, it’s his little way of confessing!” One of Frisk’s friends coos as they peer over Frisk’s shoulder, reading the note.

“How would you know?” Frisk asks sceptically, peering at their friend.

“Well do you know any other goat-monsters that are in our school?” Their friend replies simply, leaning back into their chair. “And I doubt he would be talking about his parents. So how’re you gonna answer him?” The friend asks excitedly, leaning forward towards Frisk.

Frisk contemplates this for a split second, before asking “Do you know what class he’s in currently?” 

“Yeah, I think he’s in class 5C.” The friend replies as if by memory. “What, are you going to answer him immediately?”

Frisk just smirks.


	16. Just a Dream...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something darker compared to the rest of the oneshots. Maybe because Halloween's soon. Anyway, viewer discretion is advised.

_“…risk… Frisk… Frisk? Are you there?” Asriel knew he was dreaming. The atmosphere had a slightly lucid tone, and he felt like he was floating slightly._

_He knew he wasn’t in his apartment, sleeping with Frisk in his arms. He was in New Home. It honestly felt quite surreal, because he knew he hasn’t set foot in the Underground since **that day** …  
_

_He also knew that Frisk was here, in his dream. He didn’t have any proof as to why, or any idea where they were. He just… knew…_

_“C’mon Frisk, I know you’re here. This is a pretty lame game of hide and seek…” He heard himself say, even though he didn’t even move his lips to speak the words. It just sorta… came out. He didn’t even plan on saying those words, they even had an air of malicious intent. He wanted to find Frisk, right? They had to be somewhere.  
_

_Asriel checked the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom. Every room he went out of he could hear the ‘click’ of the door closing, even though the doors weren’t designed to do that. Something urged Asriel to keep searching, and it tied his stomach in knots…_

_*tap, tap, tap…* Every new room he checked, he could hear the hurried footsteps of something running around… Could something be actually hiding from him? And could he also hear…_ _**slithering**? Asriel doesn’t recall meeting many snake monsters…_

_Mom’s room? Nothing. His and Chara’s room? Nada. He checked the mirror. Yup, still him. Whatever weird message this dream was trying to teach him, it wasn’t doing a good job. He tried the front door. Locked… That only leaves…_

_His mom and dad always told him to never go in the basement, but they didn’t seem to be here in his dream. Also, it seemed the gate of rope barring the entrance had been ripped. These seams…. Could it have been a knife? Like the one from the kitchen?_

_“Friiiisk? Where **are** you?” As he made his way down the stone stairs, he could hear the footsteps and slithering get louder. The sing-song voice seems to be getting louder too. His pace quickened as he reached the large grey door at the end of the hallway… This wasn’t here before… And as his footsteps stopped,_

_The other footsteps and the slithering sound stopped. He could hear something drawl out in a slow, sinister tone:_

_**”I’ve FOUND you, Frisk!”** This wasn’t his voice! He thinks so. It sounded like him, but more darker; sharper, like it could scratch chalkboard. Asriel slowly opened the large grey door…_

_There’s Frisk! Younger, in their old black and blue sweater and shorts. They seemed to be in a panic, slowly backing up to a corner of the room inside. Why were they so scared? Their eyes were wide open, and Asriel could clearly see the fear in their eyes. Is this the same human that freed all of the monsters way back when?_

_A long, dark shadow overshadows Frisk as they looked up at their adversary. Frisk’s pupils dilate, and they began to shake, cowering in front of this unknown threat. Frisk darted their eyes around the room, before finally settling on Asriel, who was still peering behind the door. Frisk’s eyes widened in acknowledgement as they tried to call out to him…_

_“A-AZZ-HHHK!” but they were stopped abruptly by a long, thin, vine whipping out from the shadowed thing. The vine fastened tightly around Frisk’s neck, with Frisk’s hands groping vainly at the grip with no avail. In one last attempt, Frisk attempted to signal towards Asriel, but falls limp almost immediately as they slump to the floor._

_Asriel stared at the scene for an agonizing second before his vocal muscles and leg muscles kicked in. He burst through the door and glared at the shadowed figure, which seems to be… a shadow? In a brightly lit room?  
_

_“You… YOU BASTARD! Who the hell are you?” Asriel confronted the shadow-like mass, tears stinging his eyes. “Who dare lays their hands on Frisk?” The shadow-blob paused for a while…  
_

_And then it started laughing. And laughing. And laughing some more. But that’s not the most disturbing part…_

_**Asriel recognized this laugh.** _

_“Oh my,” The blob started, giggling in between it’s words “how could you NOT recognize me?” The blob asked back, turning it’s faceless form toward Asriel “It’s me! Your best friend:” The blob’s face suddenly formed into a face Asriel knew all too well._

_“F L O W E Y .”  
_

_Asriel’s voice gets caught in his throat as he falls to his knees. He gasps for air as he sees Frisk’s lifeless body go by his vision. And right before he blacks out, he sees that the shadowy-blob-like form of the one that hurt Frisk…_

_Was connected to him._

* * *

“*GASP*” Asriel awakes from the dream, cold sweat running down his back.  _“No, nightmare. That was definitely a nightmare…”_ Asriel thinks to himself, brushing the copious amounts of sweat from his forehead.

“Azzy, honey? What’s the matter?” Frisk asks groggily beside Asriel, rubbing one eye and stretching with the other arm.

“…” Asriel says nothing as he quickly wraps his arms around Frisk and pulls them into his chest, letting the welled up tears go. “Frisk… Frisk… Frisk…” He repeats, rocking back and forth, making **sure**  that whatever the hell happened in that nightmare wasn’t true and that Frisk is still alive and breathing.

Frisk says nothing and continues to be held in Asriel’s embrace, waiting until all the tears are spent. “You had a nightmare again?” Frisk tentatively asks, releasing themselves from his embrace and looks up at him. Asriel slowly nod as he wipes away the last of the tears and takes Frisk’s hands in his own. “Wanna talk about it?” Frisk asks quietly, rubbing the backs of Asriel’s hands with their thumbs.

“It,” Asriel starts before taking a deep breath “it was about Flowey…”

“Flowey? But didn’t we-” Frisk asks surprised, but is cut off by Asriel.

“Yes, I know we got rid of him, but it sometimes feels like he’s still there…” Asriel retorts, worry etched into his words.

“Is this the first time you’ve had this dream?” Frisk asks, concerned for their husband.

“Y-Yes…” Asriel slowly answers as he looks over to the side, averting his gaze from Frisk.

“You’re lying.” Frisk instantly deduces, reaching up to Asriel and placing a hand on his cheek. “How many times have you had this dream?”

“A-about once every month…” Asriel sheepishly confesses, enjoying the feeling of Frisk’s **alive** , warm hand on his cheek.

“Once every month?!?” Frisk asks incredulously, making sure they heard right. “Sweetie, why didn’t you tell me?” Frisk coos, wiping a stray tear from Asriel’s eye.

“I didn’t want to bother you…” Asriel mutters, playing with Frisk’s other hand, rubbing the inside of their palm.

“Azzy, you would have by no means bothered me.” Frisk firmly states, worrying how many times Asriel’s had this dream and not told them. “Now, can you get to sleep?”

“I dunno…” Asriel lazily shrugs but keeps hold of Frisk’s palm.

“Well then. I guess I’ll have to keep you up all night then!” Frisk teases and gets ready to pounce Asriel, but is stopped by one of his palms. “No? No sexy time?” Frisk asks in a childish way.

“No sexy time, Frisk.” Asriel states, practically watching Frisk wilt in disappointment. “Just… Can I ask you one thing?”

“Ask away, and I will promise to fulfil however I can!” Frisk states proudly, puffing out their chest.

Asriel pulls the first smirk of the night as he takes hold of one of Frisk’s hands again. “Just… Stay with me tonight. You don’t need to do anything, just sleep with me.”

“Sooo… Do what I always do?” Frisk asks confused, tilting their head to the side.

“Think you can handle that?” Asriel cracks another smirk as he lets go of Frisk’s hand and opens up his arms, ready for Frisk’s trademark Glomp®.

Frisk’s eyes light up as they tackle Asriel into the mattress, rubbing their face in his chest-fur, before calming down and getting comfortable. “’Night, Mr Fluffybuns Jr.!~”

“Quit it with the nicknames, Frisk. I have enough as is.” Asriel mock-complains, wrapping his arms around his beloved and snuggling down.

“Alright, I got it. Good night Azzy.” Frisk resigns.

“Good night Frisk Dreemurr…” Asriel replies as he drifts off into a lazy slumber, with no nightmares this time…


	17. Pretend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU is highschool based, Asriel is a freshman (with Asgore being the principal), and Frisk is a 2nd year.

“Spoken Word”  
 _“Thoughts”_  
*Texts*

“Alright fellas, I’ll see you later!” Asriel waves off his new friends at the school gate, and heads off on his own way towards his home.  _“What a great first week! I’m the new kid and I’ve already made some new friends!”_  He thinks, adjusting his backpack.  _“I can’t wait to see what Mom has made for- hmm?”_ He thinks as he spots some sort of commotion happening in front of him. It seems to be two burly high-schoolers surrounding a smaller statured, short haired human.  _“They seem to be wearing football jerseys, must be jocks…”_ Asriel ponders before walking up to the group to see what all the hubbub is about.

“C’mon babe, hang out with us tonight.” The first jock says to the smaller human, walking over to them and placing a hand on their shoulder, which they immediately brush off.

“Yeah, you’ve already had tons of guys over at your place, right? Let us in on the action!” The second jock taunts, high-fiving his friend.

“I already told you two jerks, I’m _not_  interested in hanging out with you tw-” The small human begins before noticing Asriel approach them. “Ah! I’ve been waiting for you!” They yell to Asriel, who is as startled as the jocks.

“ **Him**??” The jocks say in unison as they stare at Asriel.

“Me?” Asriel asks, pointing to himself confused.

“Yes you, dummy! I’ve been waiting for you for so long! What took you?” The small one asks as they skip over to Asriel and wrap an arm around his, prompting a blush to form.

“B-babe, who’s this?” The first jock asks, still staring at Asriel.

“Oh? I didn’t tell you? This is my **boyfriend**.” The small human says, wrapping their other arm around Asriel’s, smiling cutely. “Sorry to say guys, but I’m taken.” They state, paying no attention to Asriel’s bewildered face.

“Tch, looks like they’re taken.” The 2nd jock mutters, looking clearly disappointed. “C’mon bro, let’s split.” He says to his friend as they both leave.

“Good riddance.” The small human mutters as they let go of Asriel, then finally look him in the eyes. “Hey, thanks for that, buddy! Those two have been pestering me for the last week and it was getting on my nerves!”

“Umm… You’re welcome?” Asriel states, still thinking that all went a little too fast for him.

“Hmm, you’re a fine looking monster, I gotta say…” The human says as they step back and assess this monster they’ve just met. “What’s your name? What grade are you in?” They start asking him questions, circling around him as they get a full view of him.

“A- Asriel Dreemurr, 1st year.” Asriel answers tentatively, staring at the human’s eyes every time they make a pass past his front.

“Dreemurr?! You mean to say you’re the principal’s kid?” The human asks incredulously as they see Asriel nod his head. “Wow… Say… I gotta proposition for you, Mr. Dreemurr…”

“Yes?” Asriel asks, tilting his head to the side.

“Go out with me!” The human asks, pointing to themselves and grinning.

“Excuse me?!?” Asriel steps back, staring at the human.

“Oh, not for real! Just pretend, ya know? It’ll sure help get those douchebags off my back! So whaddaya say? Help a neighbour out!” They ask, putting their hands behind their back and flashing another grin.

“I’m not sure… You’re not even my neighbour…” Asriel ponders, still unsure of this new human’s intentions. “You sure you’re not going to extort me once we start dating?”

“How DARE you suppose such a dastardly act! I wouldn’t **dream** of it!” The human overreacts, dramatically fainting but catching themselves. “Seriously, you never know! We might be totally compatible. Plus it’d be something to remember while we’re in highschool, ya?”

 _“It doesn’t seem this human’s going to take ‘no’ for an answer. Oh well, at least it’ll be something to do…”_ Asriel thinks as he shrugs and turns towards the human. “Alright, I accept. I just want to know one thing…”

“Great! What is it?” The human beams.

“… Name?” Asriel asks, feeling quite dumb that he asks this AFTER he agrees to ‘pretend-go-out’ with the human.

“Name? Oh, of course! The name’s Frisk!” The human, notably named Frisk, answers, holding out a hand.

“Nice to meet you-WOAH!” Asriel greets as he shakes Frisk’s hand, only to be pulled towards them with considerable force. He then feels something warm on his cheek, and stares open-mouthed at Frisk as they move back and smile as they touch their lips.

“I hope we can get to know each other **much** better.” Frisk winks seductively, causing Asriel to go almost immediately red, in turn causing **them**  to bust a gut laughing. “Oh my god, that’s the best reaction I’ve ever got out of that line.” Frisk chuckles, laughing at Asriel’s misfortune. “Don’t worry, though! I won’t act like this _all_  of the time!” They say, sidling up to Asriel, wrapping an arm around him and getting **way**  too close to his face. “Y’know, just most of the time.” They whisper in his ear, causing him to go even redder. “Oh my gosh. You are so prone to blushing!”

“Well, sorry. This is the first time I’ve been this close to a human…” Asriel mumbles, feeling very hot.

“Wait, seriously?” Frisk stops the jokes and stares at Asriel. “Wow, you must’ve been really sheltered as a kid… Say, you got a cell-phone?”

“Yeah?” Asriel asks, bringing out said cell-phone.

“Give me your number!” Frisk says, flashing another grin.

* * *

* * *

“ _I’ll text ya later!”_  Asriel remembers the last thing Frisk says before they run off… “What an interesting human…” Asriel mumbles to himself, before feeling his cell phone vibrate “Already? Wow, they’re a fast texter…”

*Hey! This is Frisk! Nice to meet you! \\(^3^)/*

“What is with that emoticon…” Asriel laughs to himself, before texting back *Nice to meet you too! :)*  _“Looks like my school days are going to get a lot more interesting…”_  Asriel thinks as he stares at his cellphone.

**The Next day, during lunch break…**

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAzzzriel!!!” Asriel hears something out of his vision as he turns to his best friend, an armless monster named Kidd, running towards him, seemingly in a panic.

“Kidd? What is it?” Asriel asks, turning in his school desk chair to the panting monster.

“ASRIEL! Is what I’m hearing true?” Kidd asks incredulously, getting right up in Asriel’s face (it seems a lot of people are doing that recently).

Asriel pushes him away and attempts to calm him down. “Well that depends on what you’re hearing.”

“THAT YOU’RE GOING OUT WITH A 2ND YEAR?” Kidd yells, causing the rest of the class to go silent.

“…” Asriel remains stoic, completely unfazed by Kidd’s outburst. “That also depends on the 2nd year you’re talking about.”

“THAT ONE!” Kidd goes to the window and motions to the 2nd years hanging out in the school courtyard.

“Which one, Kidd? You’ll have to **point** them out…” Asriel calmly says, trying his best not to smirk.

“YOU KNOW I’M TOUCHY ABOUT THAT!” Kidd kicks Asriel in the shins (though he kind of deserved that). “I MEAN THE SHORT-HAIRED HUMAN IN THE GROUP!”

Asriel looks out and notices that Frisk is in the group, who also notices Asriel staring at them. They hold up a hand and wave at Asriel, and Asriel reciprocates. They then disappear inside the school building. “You mean Frisk? Yeah, we’re dating.” Asriel answers nonchalantly, which causes the rest of the class to gasp in shock. “What? Did I say something wrong?” He asks as he gets a text from Frisk, which just says *Wait there.*  _“What do they mean by that?”_

“Boy, I don’t believe that for a second.”  A classmate of Asriel’s, a purple cat, mocks him. “Like, the shyest guy in our grade, getting the absolute _hottest_ student in the 2nd year? Get real.”

“You said it, Catty!” A green alligator, another classmate, replies to her friend.

“You know I did, Bratty!” Catty replies.

“Tch, you guys seriously think that low of Asriel?” Kidd stands up for Asriel, though he’s so short he’s the same height of Catty sitting down.

“Now, now Kidd. There’s no need to get all huffy about accusati- hmm?” Asriel attempts to calm Kidd down, but notices a commotion happening at the entrance of their classroom.

“- now could you please let me through? I’m trying to get to Asri- Oh! Hey Azzy, darling!” Frisk pushes by (supposedly) their fans and wave to Asriel, who suddenly feels everyone’s eyes on him. “I see you got my text!”

Asriel watches as **everyone’s**  eyes follow Frisk as they walk through the classroom, grab an empty chair, and sit on it backwards, looking at Asriel. “Yeah, Frisk, I did. What did you wanna talk to me about?” Asriel asks, still feeling everyone’s eyes on them.

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date, just you n’ me!” Frisk states so loudly that the whole classroom hears it.

“Oh, where were you thinking?” Asriel asks, trying his best to not sound nervous, as it’s been a while since _this_  many people listen in on his conversations.

“Well, I was thinking of the carnival that’s coming this weekend. How’s that for a first date?” Frisk asks.

“That sounds good, Frisk! I’ll pick you up at your place?” Asriel casually continues the conversation. “Plus, why couldn’t you text me this?”

“Yup, sounds good! Oh, I wanted to tell you this in person…” Frisk pauses as they lean closer to Asriel, inciting a gasp from the crowd “So I could quell the rumors and show everyone the truth.” They whisper, giving Asriel a small wink. “I may be more popular than I thought!”

“That’s for sure…” Asriel mutters under his breath as the school lunch bell rings.

“Well, I gotta go back to my class. See you on the weekend! Later, Azzy-kins!” Frisk says as they get up, skip to the exit, blow a kiss towards Asriel, and leave everyone open-mouthed at the exchange that just happened.

“…What?” Asriel asks the crowd, which are staring at him now.

“Holy hell, you were telling the truth…” Kidd states, kind of surprised that Asriel actually got a date.

“Omigosh, I am SO JEALOUS!” Bratty and Catty cry in unison.

“You girls okay? And you know Frisk is technically a girl, right?” Kidd asks them.

“Yes, of course we know that!” Catty reprimands, shooting a glare towards Kidd, before adopting a starry-eyed expression. “And gals can be handsome and boyfriend-material too! Just look at Frisk! So… tomboyish…”

 _“Idiots…”_ Asriel thinks as his cellphone buzzes again, and it’s another text from Frisk.

*Let me guess, you need to know where I live, ya?*

*Yeah, I do. Also time.*

*Ok, I live at __________, and I’m available at 10am on Saturday.*

*Sounds perfect. I’ll pick you up then!*

*Great! ttyl~ ^3^*

*What even is that emoticon?*

*It’s me kissing you~ Remember, gotta make it believable!*

*Oic! Well ^3^ to you too!* Asriel chuckles. He doesn’t remember enjoying school this much before…

**Saturday, around 9:30am, outside Frisk’s residence**

“Asriel? What’re you doing out here?” Frisk asks Asriel, peering around their front door.

“O-oh, Frisk. I guess I just wanted to be early…” Asriel mutters, playing with his shirt.

“Well, you were just on time, goat-boy! I’m pretty much ready now! See you in a few!” Frisk yells as they disappear inside their house. They reappear in casual clothes. Nothing fancy, just shorts and shirt. “Oh good, you dressed casual as well. I was thinking I was under-dressed for the carnival. Shall we?” Frisk pipes up as they hold out their hand for Asriel to take. “Now, I’m going to be honest, Asriel. This is the first date, fake or not, I’ve ever been on.” Frisk confesses sheepishly as they and Asriel walk down the road hand in hand towards the carnival.

“Really? I’ll be honest, I’m quite surprised.” Asriel responds, genuinely surprised.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Shocker, right? The ‘most popular 2nd year’ and this is their first date. Pathetic, ain’t it?” Frisk belittles themselves, waving their hand in a dismissive gesture.

“I don’t think it’s pathetic, Frisk. Many high-schoolers go through their whole school life without dating whatsoever. This is my first date as well.” Asriel consoles Frisk, squeezing the hand he’s holding.

“Well that’s obvious, Asriel!” Frisk teases Asriel, nudging his side. “I heard there was a ruckus that ‘the most shy freshman snagged the most popular 2nd year’ and everyone was checking with me to see if it was true! Teenagers love their gossip, huh?”

“That they do.” Asriel sighs in resentment  _“I’m sure I’m going to hear a lot more rumors in the future”_  “Sooo, regarding the date. I’m not too sure… What to do. Like, at all.”

“What? Is there nothing but fluff inside your brain? We have fun. We enjoy ourselves. Now c’mon! We’re going to be late!” Frisk exclaims as they pick up the pace and drag Asriel towards the festival, which seems to be in full swing by now.

“You can’t be late to something you didn’t schedule!” Asriel yells as he jogs beside Frisk, hand still in his.

“Semantics!” Frisk laughs as they arrive and catch their breath. “Alright, now where first?”

“I dunno. I’ve never been to a carnival so I’ll let you choo-”

“OOH, A SHOOTING RANGE! LET’S TRY THAT ASRIEL!” Frisk yells as they rush off to the stall, Asriel in tow.

* * *

A couple hours pass, and we see a pair of teenagers walk out of the clown tent, clutching each other and laughing their asses off, attempting to calm down as to not cause a commotion. And who are these two teenagers? Why it’s Frisk and Asriel, who have enjoyed a full day at the carnival, with nothing impeding them whatsoever. But curfew time is creeping upon them and they must say goodbye to today; and their date.

“Oh man, I haven’t had this much fun in ages.” Frisk breaths out as they attempt to stop the giggles that are already surfacing again.

“Oh really? You don’t do anything like this with your other friends at school?” Asriel asks curiously.

“Nah. Well, I wouldn’t exactly call them ‘friends’…” Frisk admits dishearteningly, adopting a sad smile.

“Aww, why not?” Asriel asks, concerned.

“Well, the thing is… I’m popular, right?” Frisk says, but realises they need to further clarify. “Y’see, I may get all the attention, but noone ever wants to be **close** friends with me. They feel that they would be hogging such a popular person to themselves. Because of that, I haven’t really had any real friends. Besides, it’d be problematic if I made too many friends.”

“Wow. Didn’t know popular people had it tough, too…” Asriel comments, feeling bad for Frisk. “But you don’t need to worry anymore, Frisk!” Asriel declares as he sidles up to Frisk and wraps an arm around them, pulling them close. “You’re ‘pretend-going-out’ with me, so just think of ME as one of your ‘close friends’!”

“…” Frisk says nothing as they continue walking with their head down.

“Hmm?” Asriel wonders what made Frisk go all quiet, and stoops down to see Frisk’s face, which has gone as red as a tomato. “Oh my~, Frisk…”

“Don’t look…” Frisk mumbles, attempting to hide their face.

“What’s this? A flirt-master that can’t take the same treatment you dish out, huh?” Asriel mocks, easily brushing their hands away to get a good look at Frisk’s red face. “Red looks good on you, Frisk.” Asriel continues to tease, moving quickly and placing a small peck on Frisk’s cheek, causing them to go even redder with blush.

“Quit iiiit!” Frisk whines, attempting to get out of Asriel’s grasp. But all attempts are in vain as Asriel cuts them off at every pass, smothering them in embrace after embrace.

The two “pretend lovebirds” continue this spectacle until Asriel waves goodbye to Frisk, before heading home himself.

* * *

A couple months pass, and Frisk and Asriel find out they actually DO resonate with each other. They enjoy each other’s company, laugh at each other’s stupid jokes, and hang around each other the most at school when they can. They go on multiple “dates”, hold hands each time, even a peck on the cheek at the end of each date. Though they aren’t technically “dating”, Asriel feels like both of them wish they were. And he’s found a way to make that become real for both of them.

“Hey, Frisk?” Asriel starts as he’s walking home with Frisk from school.

“Yeah, what is it Azzy?” Frisk pipes up, tightening their grip around Asriel’s arm, flashing one of their brilliant smiles.

 _“I do love that nickname they gave for me…”_  “I was wondering if you were free on December 24th…” Asriel begins, stopping walking so that talking is the only thing on his mind.

“December 24th? But that’s Christmas Eve!” Frisk proclaims, adopting a look of surprise.

“Yeah, it is. Are you free?” Asriel asks cautiously.

“Well, depends. What do you need with me on that date?” Frisk answers Asriel’s question with another question.

“Well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me on that date…” Asriel states calmly

“A date? Azzy, I’d love t-” Frisk exclaims but gets cut off by Asriel’s finger on their lips, making a small amount of blush appear around their cheeks.

“Now I don’t mean the usual ‘dates’ we’ve had in the past few months, Frisk.” Asriel explains as he slowly reaches down and grasps both of Frisk’s hands. “I mean an **actual**  date.”

“Wh-what? Do you mean?” Frisk trails off, not finishing the obvious question.

“Yes, Frisk.” Asriel takes one hand and places it on Frisk’s cheek. “I don’t want it to be pretend. I want us to go out.”

“Fer realsies?” Frisk slowly asks, tears streaming down their face.

“For. Realsies.” Asriel answers, rubbing out one of the many tears.

“Oh Asriel…” Frisk mutters as they caress themselves in Asriel’s warm touch. “I’d love to…”

“That’s great!” Asriel pipes up, a song emitting from within his heart. “I’ll see you tomorrow, right? Good bye for now!” Asriel yells as he jogs away to his home, leaving Frisk at their front door.

“Good bye Asriel…” Frisk whispers into one of their fists, which still has some of Asriel’s warmth on it. “And I’m sorry… I won’t be able to keep this promise…”

* * *

The next day, Frisk is gone, without a trace. They’re not responding to any of Asriel’s calls or texts. None of Asriel’s classmates know where they went. It’s as if they disappeared off the face of the earth in one day, simply like magic. Asriel’s starting to become worried. No-one answers when he knocks on Frisk’s front door. He knows of one last person that might know the whereabouts of the carefree, flirty human that stole his heart…

“Dad! I need to talk to you!” Asriel barges into the principal’s office (after school hours, of course), where Asgore is sorting papers.

“Ah, son! What a surprise to have you here today! What brings you by?” Asgore welcomes Asriel nervously, bringing his hands together on the large mahogany desk.

“Cut the crap, Dad. You know why I’m here today.” Asriel demands, placing one hand firmly on the desk.

“Oh, whatever could you mean, Asriel?” Asgore looks over to the side, attempting to avoid Asriel’s stern expression.

“You know exactly what I mean, Dad. What happened to Frisk?” Asriel replies sternly, locking eyes with Asgore.

“Oh my, son…” Asgore exhales as he gets up from his chair and walks over to the window. “I’m not too sure how to tell you this…”

“Quit with the games, Dad. I want answers.” Asriel eggs on, almost yelling at his father and principal.

“Frisk, they…” Asgore starts before taking a deep breath in and continuing. “They moved to Europe. France, to be specific.”

“F-FRANCE?!?” Asriel steps back, shocked with this new information. “But… WHY?”

“Apparently Frisk’s parents had this planned ever since they started school here. I told them that it would interfere with Frisk’s studies if they moved in the middle of a semester, but they insisted…” Asgore explains, gripping the back of his suit.

“France…”  _“So THAT’s why Frisk didn’t make any friends while they were here…”_  “Dad… Can you tell me where they’re living right now? And what school they’re going to?” Asriel asks, calming down now that he knows the truth.

“Well, they DID give me their future addresses as quota with changing schools…” Asgore recites from memory, before realising what Asriel means by asking that. “You’re not planning on going after them, are you?”

“I know Frisk was feeling the exact same way I am feeling about them, Dad.” Asriel declares, clutching his chest with one hand. “I am **not**  giving up on this feeling.”

Asgore looks at Asriel’s _determined_ expression, and slowly chuckles to himself. “Boy, you remind me so much of myself when I was courting your mother…” He mutters to himself, before standing up straight, and facing Asriel with a very serious expression. “Asriel. You do know that giving you this information is violating at least five school regulations, yes?”

“I do sir.” Asriel responds immediately, not faulting whatsoever.

“And you do know that you are at the risk of having to repeat a year of high school if you are found out, yes?” Asgore explains to Asriel, staring at his son with a steely glare.

“I am willing to take the risk, sir.” Asriel responds formally, knowing exactly what he’s getting himself into.

Asgore chuckles again to himself, before reaching into his desk and bringing out the necessary papers and laying them out on the desk. “You should be glad you’re my son, Asriel.”

* * *

* * *

_**December 24th, France** _

“Okay, I’ll see you guys later! Merry Christmas Eve!” Frisk calls to their classmates as they leave a Christmas Eve party at the school, before sitting down on one of the many snow-covered benches outside the school, amongst the hustle and bustle of Christmas-goers enjoying the festivities.  _“Heh, sure wish I could enjoy the holiday like everyone else, but I left my heart back before I moved here…”_ Frisk thinks bitterly as they check their new phone (their old phone wasn’t compatible in France and they had to get a new one).  _“I still have Asriel’s phone number memorised… I suppose I could give him a call, but the long-distance charges are too expensive…”_

“Darling, I’m so sorry I’m late!” A human woman runs up to a tall, handsome man, who seemed to be waiting for her as he wraps her up in what looks like a brand new scarf.

“It’s no worries dear, I just got here. Do you like the present?” The male stares into the woman’s eyes as he pecks her on the forehead.

“Like it? Darling, I love it!” The woman’s reaction is ecstatic as she hugs the man, before intertwining her fingers with his. “And I love you.”

“I love you too, dear. Merry Xmas.” And that’s all Frisk can hear as the happy couple walks off. Frisk could almost laugh with self-pity.  _“That could’ve been me n’ Asriel. I bet that guy’s probably bawling his eyes out right now. Or moved on from me. I hope I didn’t ruin his highschool experience with my shenanigans…”_

Minutes, maybe hours go by. Frisk can’t tell, they’re already numb to feeling anything towards another person other than Asriel. *squeak* Someone sits down beside Frisk. They can barely muster the energy to look at the newcomer, but they do recognise horns… And a white, furry body…  _“No way…”_

“You know, you really gave me a heart attack, Frisk.” The newcomer speaks in a scolding tone, and it’s a voice Frisk knows all too well. “Making me come all the way to France just so I could keep my promise…”

“A-Azzy?” Frisk asks bewildered, tears staining their face, just like the last day they saw Asriel.

“You wouldn’t believe the hoops I had to jump through just to see you right now. Merry Christmas, Frisk. I love you.” Asriel speaks sweetly to a bawling Frisk, who hugs him so hard they fall off the bench they’ve been sitting on.

A couple minutes later, plus a thousand or so apologies and “I love you too”s between sobs later…

“Oh, but I didn’t bring you a present Frisk. I was so hurried to getting to see you that Christmas completely slipped from my mind. Sorry about that.” Asriel apologises, speaking to the sobbing mass on top of him.

“That’s fine.” Frisk dismisses, wiping their face with their sleeve and looking up at Asriel with one of their oh-so-radiant smiles. “You coming here is enough of a Christmas present for me.”


	18. Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nondescript AU. Frisk and Asriel have never met. Both in the 18-early 20s.

Asriel had just finished a long, LONG day at his part-time job. His boss not only asked him to come early to open up shop and prepare for the day, but **also**  stay late and help clean up. He’s not even sure if he could call 10 hours in one day “part”-time. Almost nothing went right for him today. His alarm didn’t wake him, the customers were snarky, and his co-workers were unhelpful. All he wants to do right now is fall asleep, but proper etiquette dictates that he does not on the train he’s currently riding.

Besides, it’s not as if there’s anywhere to sit.

Asriel lazily listens to the podcast he has going on his mp3 player as he takes a glance at his surroundings. All the seats are occupied, some by people who shouldn’t be there (which teenagers sit in the one open seat when there’s an elderly person heading for the same seat? Kids these days…), and the standing space is packed. Typical day for end-of-work time on this train. The train makes a sudden stop, and Asriel braces by holding on tighter to the overhead handle he has a grip on. He feels a light *thump* as a fellow passenger loses their balance beside him and lightly collides with his side. Asriel pops one earphone out as he asks the person: “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for asking.” The person replies politely as they straighten themselves and resume standing. They’re a small human, about 4′8″ in height, and they look up at the open overhead handles in dismay, knowing they cannot reach them.

As if on impulse, Asriel mentions “If you want, you can hold onto my arm to keep balance…” as he motions over to his arm, relieving his grip a little more and lowering his arm.  _“I doubt they’d do it anyway. Who grabs the arm of a total stranger?”_

The small human looks over Asriel for a brief second and raises a questioning eyebrow, before shrugging and nodding. They shuffle over next to Asriel and drape their hand over Asriel’s bicep and hold on tight as the train makes another jolt. Asriel instantly feels the heat from the human’s touch, and tries his best not to reflexively blush.

Minutes go by as both passengers wile away the time in silence, swaying naturally with the cart’s movements. Asriel blankly stares out the train window as the rushing landscape quickly speeds by them, and makes out the human’s features in the window’s reflection.  _“Very small stature, fair complexion, decent face too. Kind of cute as well…”_ He then realizes he’s staring as the human looks up and catches his gaze in the reflection.

The train gradually slows down at one of it’s most popular stops, and the human lets go of Asriel’s arm. But before they leave, they pull out something from the bag they’ve been carrying  _“A pad? And a pen? What are they doing?”_ Asriel can’t help but think as he stares at the human. The human stops writing, folds what they’ve wrote in half, and turns to Asriel, which makes him turn towards them.

They put their hand out, fingers closed, in front of Asriel. “Hand.” They simply say, waiting for Asriel’s reaction. Slowly, Asriel brings out the hand that’s not holding onto the overhead handle, and the human places something inside it, before closing his hand with theirs, turning it around, and placing a small kiss on the back of his hand.

To say Asriel was surprised would be an understatement. The small human backs away from Asriel towards the exit, and with a small wave and a polite “See you!”, is gone out the exit.

Asriel stares open mouthed at the events that unfolded out in front of him, and it was only the jolt of the train springing to life that made him snap out of his reverie. He slowly takes the crumpled piece of paper out of his free hand and opens it, which reveals some hastily written words:

“Frisk: XXX-XXX-XXXX Give me a call sometime!”

Asriel stares at the cute handwriting for a second, making note of the small human’s name and phone number, before carefully folding the note in half and pocketing it.

He spends the rest of the trip home and all the way until he falls asleep with a small smile on his face.


	19. Tradition

“Frisk, are you ready for the Bone bros. party?” Asriel calls from the front door of their apartment, house keys and jacket already ready.

“I’m ready Asriel. Besides, it’s not as if we’ll bring the whole party down if we’re late.” Frisk calls from around the corner. They walk beside Asriel and don the blue jacket they got from Sans last Christmas. “What’re you in such a hurry for, anyways?”

“Well, it’s their annual Christmas party so I’d hate to miss the festivities.” Asriel pouts as he watches Frisk get ready, tapping his foot in impatience.

“You want to get there before all the Christmas cookies are gone, don’t you?” Frisk eyes their boyfriend, knowing exactly why Asriel’s impatient.

“I- e-… N-, No…” Asriel looks over to the side, avoiding eye contact with Frisk.

“Heh, some things never change. Speaking of which… Ah! Here!” Frisk says as they reach deep into the closet and pull out a long, red scarf, showing it to Asriel.

Asriel stares at the old, woolen scarf before fixing Frisk with a look. “Frisk, did you have to bring that old thing out this year as well?” Asriel adopts a pleading look, hoping Frisk won’t do what they always do around this time of the year.

“Aw come on, Asriel! It’s a yearly tradition. You wouldn’t want us to get chilly, would you?” Frisk asks, pulling the best puppy-dog-eyes look they can.

No-one is safe from Frisk’s puppy-dog-eyes, not even their boyfriend of 5 years. “Fine, Frisk. I don’t know how you rope me into this every year, but you always do.” Asriel sighs in resentment as Frisk drapes the long scarf around both their heads, tying it at the front.

“Aww, don’t look so glum, Asriel! You remember when we first got this, right?” Frisk nudges Asriel as both of them exit their apartment into the harsh winter outside.

“Yeah, I do…” Asriel replies, intertwining his hand with Frisk’s, remembering that memory quite well.

* * *

_It’s the first winter outside the underground. Frisk is busy building a snowman outside Toriel’s house, humming as they do. Out of the corner of their eye, they spy Asriel running towards them, brandishing a long furry object._

_“-risk, Frisk! Look what I got from Papyrus!” Asriel yells as he skids to a halt in front of Frisk._

_“Isn’t that Papyrus’ scarf?” Frisk stops building their snowman to ask Asriel._

_“No, it’s a copy of it! He said he’s giving it to both of us as an early Christmas present!” Asriel exclaims with stars in his eyes._

_“Well that’s nice. But how is it for both of us?”  Frisk asks as they sit down, elbows on their knees._

_“Well, Papyrus told me how it’ll work! You see…” Asriel trails off as he sits next to Frisk, draping the long scarf around both their necks twice over. “Like this!” Asriel states, looking at Frisk._

_“You’re right, it’s long enough to fit both of us…” Frisk murmurs as they tug at the soft wool. “You know, you’re so warm, Asriel…” Frisk blushes as they inch closer to their furry friend._

_“Yeah, you’re warm too, Frisk!” Asriel replies in a jovial manner._

_Frisk completely forgot about the snowman they were building._

* * *

“That was a long time ago…” Frisk mentions as they travel to the bone brother’s house, hand in hand with Asriel.

“That it was…” Asriel comments, a hundred memories coming to surface from the scarf alone. “Do you ever think why Papyrus gave us this?” He asks, pointing to the scarf.

“Nah…” Frisk shoos away the question, focusing on the walkway ahead of them. “But remember what Mom said to us before we went to Sans and Papyrus’ house that year?”

“Oh yeah!” Asriel replies in realisation.

* * *

_“Are you sure you both won’t be cold, traveling to Sans and Papyrus’ house?” Toriel worries, staring at Frisk and Asriel, both clad in layers of winter gear._

_“We’ll be fine, Mom!” Asriel whines before diving into the closet, reappearing with the scarf. “We have this to keep us warm!” He replies, wrapping the scarf around both himself and Frisk._

_“Oh… Oh my…” Toriel stares at her children (well, son and pseudo-child) and stifles a giggle. “You two look so cute together! Like two peas in a pod!” Toriel comments, walking by the pair and opening the door. “Now you two be safe! And don’t talk to any weird monsters. That includes Jerry.”_

_“We will!” Both of them call as they make their way to the bone brother’s house._

* * *

“‘Two peas in a pod’… You think she predicted that we’d get together 8 years later?” Frisk asks Asriel, taking an extra-long time so they can enjoy this moment with Asriel.

Asriel seems to be catching onto Frisk’s plan, and slows down to enjoy the walk. “I doubt it, but it’d be mighty strange if that were the case…” Asriel murmurs, surveying the scenery around him. “And we kept wearing it every year even when we were dating, didn’t we?”

“Yeah! I swear, that first Christmas everyone was trying to embarrass us…” Frisk mutters under their breath. They remember the exact scene. Of them and Asriel appearing in front of the bone brother’s house on their 8th Christmas. Just 3 months after they start dating…

* * *

_“I’m excited to see everyone, Frisk!” Asriel comments, knocking at the front of the bone brother’s house._

_“I am too, Asriel.” Frisk rallies, tugging at the 8 year old scarf and squeezing their boyfriend’s hand._

_Sans opens the front door, greeting them. “Hey Frisk, Dreemurr boy. Hey everyone! The new couple’s finally here!” He calls back to the inside of the house, as the rest of the extended family peer around corners at the newcomers._

_“Ya don’t have to introduce us like that, Sans…” Asriel mutters, making their way into the house, but they’re stopped by Sans’ arm. “Sans? Any reason you’re not letting us through?”_

_“Well, akin to you two keeping that scarf around, we also like to keep tradition…” Sans says as he points upwards, motioning to a sprig of mistletoe hanging over the doorway. “You guys know tradition, right?” Sans asks, trying not to smirk (isn’t he always smirking?)._

_“Well, if it’ll get us in… Frisk, we gotta- Mmph?!” Asriel mutters to Frisk but gets pulled into a surprise kiss by said human. His hands trail down Frisk’s parka until he finds their hands, which he grabs with his. For a while the couple enjoy this moment, completely unaware of everyone watching. The couple break from the kiss but remain in the same position, rubbing the other’s nose._

_“Merry Christmas, Azzy. I didn’t think they’d let us in without that…” Frisk whispers, cracking a small smile._

_“Merry Christmas, Frisk. It’s not that I didn’t enjoy that, it’s just I don’t want to be the center of attention.” Asriel whispers back, mimicking the smile._

_“Umm… You know you didn’t have to kiss, right?” Alphys mentions around the corner, pointing at the ‘mistletoe’. “That’s holly, not mistletoe. Sans put it there to mess with you two.”_

_“What the-” Asriel stares at the holly, then searches for Sans, who has fled the scene. “SAAANS!” Asriel yells, throwing off his jacket and searches for the infernal bone brother. The rest of the party watch on in amused silence, along with a giggling Frisk._

* * *

“I swear, that Sans loves teasing us whenever possible…” Asriel mutters as he sees the bone brother’s house appear in the distance. “Besides, aren’t we too big to wear this scarf now?”

“Not with that attitude!” Frisk exclaims, giving their boyfriend a look. “C'mon, get close.” They say, wiggling an eyebrow.

Asriel huffs, sneaking an arm around to Frisk’s waist before pulling them in a quick manner to his side. This elicits a squeak from his companion, which he chuckles at. “Okay, if you say so…” Asriel sarcastically laments, pulling the scarf closer around them.

“Ooh, naughty Azzy! You don’t want to go on Santa’s bad list right before Christmas, do you?” Frisk laughs, elbowing him in the ribs.

“Hmm, I think even he would overlook this one.” Asriel flirts, planting a quick kiss on Frisk’s lips before resuming the walk.

“Hmph. Well if I let it slide I’m sure he will.” Frisk mutters after finishing the kiss. “Heh, it’s quite warm now, isn’t it?” They asks, blushing and noticing Asriel’s own red face.

“Yes it is. It’s almost as if we don’t need this scarf at all…” Asriel starts, mimicking taking off the scarf but gets stopped by Frisk pulling on the scarf.

“No way!” Frisk pulls tightly on the scarf, almost choking their boyfriend in the process. “We’re keeping tradition whether you like it or not!” Frisk argues childishly. “Besides, if you play along with all my petty niggles, you might just have a happy New Year too!” They imply right as the couple arrive at the bone brother’s house.

“Might just have to accept that offer, Frisk.” Asriel replies as he gives them another peck on the lips before knocking on the door. “Hey guys! We’re here!” He then looks to Frisk, whom he’s been holding the hand of this entire time. “Love you, Frisk. Happy holidays.”

“Always, Azzy. Love you too.” Frisk reciprocates and enters the house to greet their extended family.


	20. Sweet and Salty

February 14th. Not that significant of a date to Frisk. Well, it _wasn’t_. Valentine’s Day’s a date known for all the cheesiest and sappiest actions imaginable. You know, extravagant dates, over-the-top declarations of love, the like. A time where every person and monster not dating anyone would avoid like the plague. Frisk used to be in that situation before.

Until Asriel, of course.

Frisk is feeling quite silly right now. Asriel called them out to a local cafe, even though they could’ve met at Toriel’s home. To go out of his way to ask Frisk to meet up with him other than their house? Something fishy is going on for sure. They spy Asriel sitting at one of the outside tables, wiling away the time with a book he brought. They wave to him, and he motions for them to come closer.

“Hey Frisk!” Asriel greets, standing up and pulling out a chair, which he offers to Frisk.

“Hey Azzy.” Frisk reciprocates as they accept his offer, sitting down opposite him. “Why’d you call me out here? You know we could’ve stayed at home instead of coming out here.”

“Well, you know: The weather is beautiful, and besides this place has a lovely view.” Asriel responds in a cool manner, laying back in his chair, waving off Frisk’s skepticism.

“Alright, can it goat-boy. You know there’s gotta be a better reason for you to do this. Spill it.” Frisk wastes no time and confronts Asriel, making sure to not seem too forceful.

“Not going to work this time, eh?” Asriel mutters, cursing under his breath that the ruse lasted shorter than he hoped. “I brought you out to show you this…” Asriel begins as he pulls out something from his pocket and shows it to Frisk. It’s a small box of chocolates, ones Frisk remembers is from a local confectionery.

“You called me here to show me a box of chocolates?” Frisk asks, fixing Asriel with a doubtful look.

“Well, you know the date, right?” Asriel hints, trying to get Frisk to clue in.

“Yeah, February 14th, right?” Frisk replies, but then a knowing smile spreads across their face. A smile that makes Asriel squirm. “Asriel~, you planned something for our first Valentine’s Day dating, didn’t you?” Frisk teases, picking up the chocolate and inspecting it. “You even got my favorite chocolate, too: Milk chocolate with sea salt. How sweet of you!” Frisk gushes, not knowing that their boyfriend of 3 and a half months was this considerate.

“Heh, I aim to impress!” Asriel quips, scratching the back of his neck.

“Let’s try some, shall we?” Frisk offers, gesturing to the box. “C'mon, goat-boy’s first.”

“What? Oh no no no. I bought those chocolates for you. You get first bite.” Asriel insists as he breaks off a part of the chocolate and offers it to Frisk.

Frisk stares at the chocolate and a devilish thought runs through their brain, and they love it. They lean across the table and open their mouth, making sure to keep their hands on the table. “Aaahn~!” They look at Asriel and give him a wink, waiting for him to do the inevitable.

Asriel fights back a blush which Frisk loves seeing. He picks up one of the chocolates and places it in Frisk’s mouth, hand shaking the whole time. Frisk’s mouth closes over the chocolate and Asriel’s finger, shocking the poor goat-boyfriend. Asriel bleats in surprise and his whole face goes red as he whines to Frisk. “Friiiisk! Let go of my finger!” Frisk releases and Asriel pulls back as if Frisk hurt him, which of course they didn’t. “You did that on purpose…” Asriel mutters, wiping Frisk’s saliva off on a napkin.

“Mmm~…” Frisk enjoys both the chocolate and Asriel’s distressed nature. “Of course I did, Asriel!” Frisk grins as they reach for another chocolate and hold it in front of Asriel’s face. “Your turn, Azzy. Be sure not to bite!”

“Of course I won’t. I’m not you.” Asriel jokes as he accepts the chocolate, taking it between his teeth. Chewing on the hard chocolate, he ponders. “Yup, that’s some good chocolate. I should get more from that shop sometime.” He mentions as he, without his brain’s input, breaks off another piece and offers it to Frisk, who accepts.

This playful act of feeding one another continues for quite a while. Piece by piece, they whittle down the chocolate bar as well as draw a crowd. A couple onlookers coo and say “Aww!”, but none interrupt the couple’s special time. Time passes by, and the teenage couple’s left with one last piece.

“One more, huh.” Frisk mutters, not wanting the moment to end.

“Yup.” Asriel states, no doubt feeling the same. 

Frisk says nothing as they pick up the chocolate and place it between their teeth.

 _“Of course they’d take the last piece. I bought it for them, after all.”_ Asriel thinks. His thought process gets stopped short as Frisk leans in. Frisk wiggles the chocolate between their teeth, giggling at Asriel’s bewilderment. His eyes zero-in on the chocolate, then an absurd thought crosses his mind. _“They’re not thinking of me biting on the other side, are they? But there are so many people watching us!”_ Asriel takes a deep breath, calms himself and bites down on the other side.

Frisk hums away as they and Asriel bite down on each side of the chocolate, lips meeting and pecking each other. _“Thought I’d surprise him with that. This chocolate is good though. I kinda want the rest of it… Oh well, only one way to get it~!”_ Frisk thinks as they hold Asriel’s face and kiss him. But this time they probe their tongue inside Asriel’s mouth. _“Okay tongue; Mission: Find the rest of the chocolate!”_

 _“FRISK!?! What are you doing!?”_  Fireworks go off inside Asriel’s head as Frisk explores, sending Asriel into a panic. Not because of fear, but embarrassment because of so many onlookers. Asriel metaphorically grits his teeth, as actually biting would hurt Frisk. _“You know what? Eye for an eye, Frisk . Prepare yourself.”_ Asriel steels himself and dives in.

 _“Oh my~ Asriel! Where was this assertiveness before?”_ Frisk forgets their original plan and enjoys the moment. The chocolate melts inside their mouths, creating an interesting texture. The onlookers shy away from this action and let the couple enjoy the kiss in private.

Both halves of the couple break away at the same time, breathing hard. They take their time, intertwine their fingers, and grasp their surroundings together.

“You know…” Frisk begins as they look up at Asriel with a very flushed face, knowing Asriel has the same expression. “I think that chocolate shop you got these from is still open…” Frisk mentions as they let go of Asriel, stand up, and offer their hand. “Shall we continue this later?” They ask Asriel, their whole face going red as they finish their sentence.

“I’d love to.” Asriel responds, turning the same shade of red as he accepts their hand. “And I love you.” He whispers into Frisk’s ear as they exit the cafe. Frisk responds with a small “I love you too.” and pecks his cheek as they continue on, hand in hand.


	21. Beating the Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually a request by someone on Tumblr! It was very fun to do, and I am always open for more suggestions!

“WHY IS IT SO HOOOT?!”

“You know, yelling isn’t going to make it any better.” Asriel mentions to Frisk as he exits Toriel’s home and sits next to them on the porch.

“I know, but I don’t see you doing anything!” Frisk complains as they lay back and fan themselves with the paper fan they brought with them.

“Au contraire…” Asriel starts, brings out something and places it against Frisk’s face.

“Yipes, that’s cold! Wait, cold?” Frisk exclaims and looks at the thing Asriel brought. “Ooh, sea salt ice cream! You know me so well!” They make grabbing motions towards the ice cream. “Gimme! I wanna break it!” 

Asriel says nothing as he stares at Frisk, giving them a very skeptical look.

“What? I’m the best at breaking them. What are you giving me that look for?” Frisk defends themselves as they snatch the ice cream and unwrap it. “Okay, nice ‘n easy…”

*Snap*

“Whoops…” Is all Frisk can say as they accidentally break part of it off, leaving one popsicle stick with barely 30% of the total on it. “Umm… Here!” They say as they hand said stick to Asriel and pop the other in their mouth.

“Wha- Hey! I wanted that piece!” Asriel complains as he stares at his meager portion. He sighs and resigns himself and enjoys what little cold treat he has.

.

“Ah, that hit the spot! Thanks Asriel!” Frisk thanks, finishing the rest of the ice cream, sucking it in order to get the rest of the treat off. They notice Asriel wear a forlorn expression, and they question him about it. “Why the long face? And I’m not saying that just because you’re a goat-monster.” They finish with a wink.

“I kinda wanted more of that popsicle…” Asriel mutters, looking at his ‘half’ which he finished minutes before Frisk did theirs. “Kind of felt like was gypped out of the treat that **I** brought…”

“Aww, Azzy…” Frisk consoles as they pat his back, but then they get an idea. “You know, there’s a way for me to transfer some of the taste to you…”

“What, how? Show me!” Asriel demands, wondering how Frisk plans on doing so.

Slowly, Frisk places both hands on Asriel’s face and pulls him into a kiss. Both of them enjoy the slight taste of the sea-salt lingering in the kiss, and break off moments later. “How was it?” Frisk asks nervously, catching their breath.

Asriel ponders this for a second, then pulls a sour face and deadpans “Too sweet.” as he pretends to gag on the taste.

“ASRIEL! God, read the mood!” Frisk laughs and leans on Asriel’s shoulder, who in turn drapes an arm around them. “Don’t you think we’ll get even hotter from cuddling?” Frisk teases, nuzzling Asriel’s face.

“I think I can stand a little sweat and heat in order to cuddle my soulmate.” Asriel states, pecking Frisk’s forehead and cuddling closer with Frisk. “Besides, weren’t **you** the one complaining about the heat?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t know about that~.” Frisk replies in a sing-song voice, leaning closer to Asriel. They really didn’t mind the heat at all anymore.


	22. ☔

**“Great.”**

Frisk had just finished their college courses for the day and was planning on catching the next bus home. But the rain god had other plans for them, as a massive downpour has befallen the campus.

 _“And the walk to my bus stop is at least 5 minutes…”_ Frisk thinks as they make a strangled noise from the back of their throat in frustration. They then hear a *fwump!*, sort of like an umbrella unfolding behind them.

“’Scuse me. I take it you forgot your umbrella?” An alien voice asks Frisk, and they turn around to see a tall goat-monster offering his umbrella to them.

“Ah! No, I-… Actually… Yes, yes I did!” Frisk replies and gets a full look of the monster. _“Quite a handsome boy too…”_ “Does your bus take a similar route to mine? If you could walk me there I’d be most appreciative.” Frisk states as they hold out a hand, wanting to take the umbrella from him.

“I believe my bus stops at your stop as well. King street, right?” The goat-monster queries, which Frisk nods to. “Oh, and don’t worry, I can hold the umbrella myself.”

“Well that hardly seems fair. You offered to share it so it’s only just that I hold it for you!” Frisk argues, wanting to return the kind gesture.

“Well it seems we are at an impasse then…” The goat-boy replies sternly, not budging an inch.

“If you say so…” Frisk warns as they coil their arm around the arm the goat-boy has holding the umbrella. Firmly, they rest their palm on his hand. “Shall we?” Frisk questions in an impish manner, gesturing out towards the sidewalk.

The goat-boy blushes as he looks at the intertwined hands, then takes a deep breath. “Yes, let’s.” He replies as they make their way to the bus stop in the heavy rain. “Quite the downpour, isn’t it? It was quite nice in the morning before classes started.”

“Yes, it was.” Frisk continues, noticing that the goat-boy’s squirming underneath the hand they have on the umbrella. “I didn’t catch your name, by the way.”

“That’s because I never threw it at you.” The goat-boy quips, casting a sideways smirk towards Frisk. “The name’s Asriel, friend. I’m a 1st year at this college.”

“Asriel, eh? My name’s Frisk, and I’m in the same year. Pleased to meet you.” Frisk greets back to Asriel. “So I’m guessing this is the first time you’ve shared an umbrella with someone, Asriel? Someone as handsome as you doesn’t have a girlfriend or anything?”

“Thank you for the compliment, Frisk.” Asriel replies through gritted teeth, trying (and failing) to fight back the blush appearing on his cheeks. “And no, I don’t. I’ve never had the time. What about you? You’re quite the looker yourself.” Asriel casually flirts back.

“Thank you as well, Asriel. And same excuse as you as well, funnily enough. Here’s hoping we find someone we click with, yeah?” Frisk asks, holding up an imaginary glass, which Asriel mock-clinks with. _“And judging by our conversation right now, it doesn’t seem like that certain someone is very far away!~”_

“Heh, that’s for sure. Oh, looks like your bus is here early, Frisk.” Asriel spies said bus pulling up to the bus stop they just arrived at. “You take care, Frisk. Make sure to bring your umbrella next time, yes?” Asriel sees Frisk off and waves them goodbye.

“For sure, Asriel. Thanks for accompanying me!” Frisk waves back, taking their seat. Chuckling to themselves, they bring their backpack to their front and open it up. On top of the rest of their belongings is the fold-up umbrella they brought with them.

_“Hmm… I hope it’ll rain tomorrow as well…”_


	23. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot, I forgot to upload this yesterday. Why is April 2nd not a good date you say? Ahuhuhu~, read on~

Okay, real talk here.  
A couple months ago, I had an anonymous ask asking for a NSFW fanfic with Friskriel. Back then I was way into just writing senseless fluff, but now that some time has passed, I feel that I’m ready to cross that boundary and finally write a NSFW fanfic. I also had requests for NSFW fanfics on Ao3, so this is for them as well.

Enjoy, ya perverts.

* * *

“Asriel…”

“Mmmng…”

“A-Asriel…”

“Mmm!”

“A-ASRIEL!”

“Heeh, Frisk…?”

“ASRIEL!”

“God, Frisk. What?”

“Azzy, seriously, you’re going to injure yourself like that!”

“What are you talking about?” Asriel calls down from the ladder he’s on.

“If you told me you were going to be cleaning the second story windows, you could have at least waited for me to hold the ladder for you!” Frisk calls back, worried that Asriel may fall and hurt himself.

“Jeez Frisk. Stop being a worrywart! I’ll be completely fiIIIINE?!”

*clatter* *WHUMP!*

“Friiiiiisk!”

“*sigh* As expected.” Frisk sighs as they head inside and fetch the first aid box, as well as an ice cold pack for their idiotic boyfriend. The antics he gets into sometimes are definitely Not Safe For Work.

Happy April Fools everyone! :P


End file.
